Il se fait tard
by neufvies
Summary: Kurt et Blaine sont heureux, ils ont fait leur vie ensemble, mais arrivés à un certain âge, ils ont envie d'adopter un enfant. C'est fait pour être du fluff complet ou presque, ça n'a pas de prétention autre que de me faire plaisir avec Klaine et Rory
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Il se fait tard - Prologue  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Glee  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Klaine, Rory, mention de Rachel, Mercedes, etc  
><strong>Genre :<strong> futur, sorte de AU (car Rory est enfant lorsque Kurt et Blaine sont adultes)  
><strong>Commentaires :<strong> c'est fait pour être du fluff complet ou presque, ça n'a pas de prétention autre que de me faire plaisir avec Klaine et Rory

* * *

><p>Il se faisait tard. En vérité, il était dix heures du matin, par un beau dimanche froid mais ensoleillé, la neige scintillant de milliers de paillettes qui crisseraient merveilleusement si on marchait dessus. Mais, pour Kurt, il se faisait tard. Dans sa vie. Il pouvait pourtant se targuer d'être encore jeune, il n'avait que vingt-huit ans. Vraiment, il avait encore de belles années devant lui. Par ailleurs, il avait eu la chance de faire carrière tôt.<p>

A dix-neuf ans, il était monté à New-York avec Blaine et Rachel, et ils avaient pris un appartement ensemble. Après quelques petits boulots de-ci de-là, Rachel avait décroché un rôle dans une comédie musicale. Pas Broadway, mais une petite compagnie qui jouissait d'une bonne réputation. C'était une aubaine. Et peu après, Broadway la repéra. Ainsi entama-t-elle les représentations du Fantôme de l'Opéra.

Kurt ne tarda pas à la rattraper en étant engagé quelques mois plus tard dans Hairspray, alors que Blaine chantait dans des petits cabarets. Lorsqu'il fut à son tour pris à Broadway, dans un théâtre qui l'engagea pour Mary Poppins, les trois colocataires firent une fête immense, et ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se convaincre qu'ils ne rêvaient pas.

La vie continua cependant, avec son lot de rêves, de représentations, de critiques de journaux, de mésaventures et de découragement passagers. Mais ils tenaient bon, et quelques années plus tard, Rachel emménagea avec son petit ami, tandis que Kurt et Blaine achetèrent une maison où ils construisirent un nid douillet. Ils n'y étaient pas beaucoup dans les premiers temps, mais ils se forcèrent à garder une part de réalité dans leur vie et s'autorisaient des vacances, au calme, à ne rien faire d'autre que de se préoccuper d'eux.

Dire qu'ils ignoraient le reste du monde aurait été faux cependant. Ils continuaient à fréquenter leurs amis aussi souvent que possible, rendaient visite à leurs familles.

A bien y réfléchir, la vie de Kurt avait été pavée de bonheur. Evidemment, pas depuis sa naissance il gardait encore de mauvais souvenirs de sa scolarité, mais à partir du lycée, ça avait commencé à aller mieux. Et ça n'avait pas changé de sens. Mais il sentait qu'il était temps qu'il y rajoute un petit quelque chose qui renforcerait davantage cette félicité.

Blaine et lui avaient plus d'une fois parlé d'enfants. Ils en avaient tous deux envie, bien que Blaine semblait le plus enthousiaste. Au début de leurs carrières, il n'en était évidemment pas question. Ils n'en avaient ni envie ni la possibilité. Puis, peu à peu, ils avaient abordés le sujet comme une éventualité proche. Ils repoussaient l'échéance, car ils voulaient être sûrs de choisir le meilleur moment pour se lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure. Mais ils n'avaient fait que repousser l'instant et voilà que Kurt en arrivait à se demander depuis combien d'années ils souhaitaient avoir un enfant. Lorsqu'on en vient à se demander le nombre sans arriver à le définir tout à fait, c'est que ça fait probablement trop longtemps que ça dure.

Kurt se surprenait, ces derniers temps, à s'imaginer expliquer tout un tas de choses à son enfant. Dans toutes sortes de situation, comme par exemple lorsqu'il se nettoyait le visage le soir, il se voyait dire :

« Tu vois, il faut d'abord utiliser le lait, que tu frottes bien sur ton visage, et après tu prends la lotion tonique pour t'hydrater la peau et la laisser belle et nette. »

Lorsqu'il achetait des vêtements, il s'imaginait dire :

« Avant de te dire que ce vêtement ne ressemble à rien, essaye-le ou feuillette un magazine. Ce n'est pas ce mannequin en plastique qui saura te dire si ça te va, c'est ton reflet ou Frida Gustavsson (dans le cas où il parlerait à une petite fille)/ Andrej Pejic (dans le cas où il parlerait à un petit garçon) »

Il s'était beaucoup demandé s'il préfèrerait avoir un garçon ou une fille. Blaine comme lui n'étaient pas fixé sur la question. Evidemment, Kurt imaginait le rêve d'avoir une petite fille avec laquelle partager sa passion pour les tiares ou Patti Lupone. Mais s'il avait un garçon, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas lui faire partager ses goûts en matière de mode ou lui enseigner le chant ? Donc non, il ne savait pas.

Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de faire entrer un petit être dans sa vie. Il savait que Blaine rêvait de la même chose, et il serait un merveilleux père. Il pouvait très bien faire une pause dans sa carrière, ils avaient de l'argent de côté, ils avaient la place d'accueillir d'autres membres dans leur famille, tout collait. C'était décidé, dès que Blaine serait rentré, il lui en parlerait. Il était parti tôt ce matin là pour assister à une sorte de visites de sites dont s'occupaient certaines associations dont il faisait partie et devait visiter des maisons de retraites ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Kurt le faisait aussi, parfois. Il avait promis de ne pas rentrer trop tard, et Kurt ne s'en formalisait pas, nombreux étaient les week-ends où ils travaillaient, si bien qu'ils ne connaissaient plus la même définition du terme « week-end » que celle de la plupart des gens. Pour eux, gens du show-biz, le week-end n'était que des jours de la semaine potentiellement salariés. Mais là, il avait envie que Blaine rentre. Il avait envie de lui faire part de toutes ses réflexions, et il était tellement excité à cette idée qu'il ne tenait pas en place. Il lui vint à l'esprit de téléphoner à Rachel, Mercedes ou ses parents pour leur annoncer qu'il avait pris la décision d'adopter un enfant, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens de leur en parler avant d'en parler à Blaine.

Une crainte, probablement gratuite, le gagna. Et si Blaine avait changé d'avis ? Et s'il pensait qu'il était finalement trop tard pour eux ? Et s'il pensait que leurs carrières étaient trop importantes ? Kurt secoua la tête. Il se donna même une petite claque du bout des doigts sur la joue pour la forme. Il était ridicule, il s'en rendait compte. Blaine voulait des enfants. C'était une certitude. Ensuite… peut-être qu'effectivement, il ne serait pas d'accord pour le faire maintenant, peut-être qu'il avait d'autres projets (même si ç'eut été peu probable qu'il n'en eût pas parlé à Kurt).

Cela lui donna tout de même un peu le cafard et il se dit qu'il pourrait aller rendre visite à Rachel qui habitait à quarante minutes de route, puis abandonna. Non, s'il allait la voir, il verrait aussi sa merveilleuse petite fille de deux ans, et ça ne lui remonterait pas le moral, même si la petite était tout aussi adorable et agaçante que sa mère. Beaucoup d'autres de ses amis avaient des enfants, donc il élimina mentalement les gens à aller voir, et finit par penser à une amie et récente collègue dans Mamma Mia, Savannah, célibataire sans enfant. Après un petit coup de fil, il passa la voir pour déjeuner et passer une partie de l'après-midi ensemble.

Il rentra chez lui assez tôt pour ne pas rater le retour de Blaine. Celui-ci arriva une demi-heure après, et Kurt se félicita de son timing. Il décida de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour le bombarder d'idées diverses et variées sur les prénoms du bébé et la couleur des murs de sa chambre, et l'attendit tranquillement dans le salon, un livre entre les mains. Blaine ne serait pas dupe et saurait qu'il n'avait pas passé l'après-midi à lire, et Kurt le savait, mais il fit mine de malgré tout.

C'était son plan, en tous cas, mais quand il vit Blaine dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, il posa son livre sur la table basse. Il se passait quelque chose. Blaine avait le poing serré, posé contre sa bouche, il avait les yeux humides et il semblait sur le point de pleurer à tout moment. Kurt, alarmé, se jeta sur lui pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait. Il se rendit enfin compte que, plutôt que triste, Blaine avait l'air ému. Et c'est la voix tremblante que son conjoint parvint à lui dire :

« Je l'ai vu…

-Vu qui, chéri ? demanda Kurt qui s'inquiétait un peu quand même.

-… notre fils. »


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Il se fait tard - chapitre 1  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Glee  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Klaine, Rory, mention de Rachel, Mercedes, etc  
><strong>Genre :<strong> futur, sorte de AU (car Rory est enfant lorsque Kurt et Blaine sont adultes)  
><strong>Commentaires :<strong> c'est fait pour être du fluff complet ou presque, ça n'a pas de prétention autre que de me faire plaisir avec Klaine et Rory

* * *

><p>Kurt se rappellerait toujours ce jour-là. Notamment parce qu'il l'avait écrit dans son agenda. Mais bien sûr, l'expression de Blaine lorsqu'il était rentré l'avait profondément marqué. De plus, cette synchronisation qu'ils avaient eu le rendait fier pour il ne savait trop quelle raison. Mais peu importe, il venait de lui parler d'un enfant. Leur enfant. La première réaction de Kurt avait été de serrer Blaine dans ses bras, dans une étreinte pleine d'amour et de tendresse. En y réfléchissant, ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Quel fils ? Blaine avait-il donné son sperme à une mère porteuse sans lui en parler et il revenait tout juste de la clinique où elle avait accouché ? Non mais sans rire.<p>

Cela dit, que ça eût du sens ou non, Kurt voyait que c'était important. Intense, même. Il demanda en toute logique des explications. Blaine s'assit donc dans leur canapé parme et Kurt s'empressa d'aller faire du thé pour en porter à son conjoint bouleversé. Ils burent quelques gorgées en silence et Blaine se mordit la lèvre, comme embarrassé par son attitude. Kurt, excédé par l'attente insoutenable qu'il subissait, s'exclama enfin :

« Tu vas me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

-Oui, excuse-moi, répondit Blaine en secouant la tête. J'ai l'air d'un fou, je le sais mais…

-Chéri, après t'avoir vu chanter dans un GAP, ce n'est pas ça qui me fera peur. »

Blaine ne put se retenir de rire à l'évocation de ce vieux souvenir. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse et entreprit de tout raconter à Kurt.

« Aujourd'hui, j'étais avec une association qui s'occupe d'enfants orphelins ou dont les parents ne peuvent pas les garder. C'était bien, c'était vraiment chouette, certains gamins étaient un peu farouches, mais il y en avait des très sympas. On a chanté ensemble, ça s'est super bien passé. C'était un peu triste, aussi, forcément. Tu imagines tous ces gamins qui vivent dans ces foyers sociaux où on ne peut pas les encadrer autant qu'on le voudrait, mais ces assoc' font de leur mieux, vraiment. Ils attendent d'être placés dans des foyers d'accueil et s'ils ont de la chance, d'être adopté. Enfin tu sais tout ça, dit Blaine en battant l'air d'une main comme pour effacer ses paroles. Ça m'a fait penser à nous, et aux discussions qu'on a eues au sujet des enfants, de temps en temps. Et puis il y a eu ce gamin. » Les yeux se Blaine s'agrandirent d'un coup. Il avait l'air fasciné. « Ce gamin, répéta-t-il lentement. Il était tellement… si tu l'avais vu ! Je veux dire… Il a chanté, ça lui a beaucoup plu, parce qu'à un moment il a courut vers moi pour me donner un dessin. Tiens, regarde. »

Il se leva précipitamment et sortit de sa poche arrière une feuille pliée en quatre qu'il tendit à Kurt. Le dessin représentait Blaine, et même si ça n'avait pas été évident, vu que le personnage était au milieu d'enfants et jouait de la guitare, Kurt l'aurait reconnu parce que le petit lui avait dessiné de gros sourcils. Il eut un sourire attendri et amusé à la fois. Il y avait écrit « Merci » au crayon rouge dans le coin droit de la feuille. Blaine reprit son histoire.

« Il était adorable, il avait ces yeux bleus qui me regardaient avec… je ne sais pas, semblait s'énerver Blaine, cet air ! Et cet accent à couper au couteau mais tellement mignon et… » Blaine marqua une pause. « Il te ressemble, Kurt. Ça parait dingue, je sais, mais ça m'a frappé, et je n'ai plus réussi à détacher mon regard de lui. Il est resté collé à moi le reste de la journée et j'avais envie de l'emmener avec moi, là, tout de suite ! Et il n'avait pas l'air de me coller comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui, tu sais, parce que bon ces gosses seraient prêts à tout pour se barrer de leurs foyers, alors ils font les mignons devant les visiteurs, mais il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose entre nous, je l'ai senti. Alors… »

Kurt était surpris, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il avait légèrement ouvert la bouche sans s'en rendre compte à l'énonciation de sa ressemblance avec ce mystérieux petit garçon et il devait maintenant avoir l'air d'un poisson mort. Quand il en prit conscience, il referma la bouche et essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais il y avait tant de pensées qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête qu'il n'y parvint pas tout de suite. Il était perplexe, inquiet, un peu fier quelque part, un peu touché, plus qu'un peu intrigué. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à prendre la parole tout de suite, car Blaine continua, en faisant les cent pas entre le canapé et la table basse.

« Je sais que c'est énorme. Je ne peux pas te demander de l'adopter comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Je sais que tu veux des enfants, mais peut-être pas là, dans l'instant. Tu as encore des représentations de prévues pour quelques semaines, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, même si j'en ai moins. Et puis on a jamais parlé d'adopter un enfant déjà grand. Enfin quand je dis grand, il a cinq ans, mais pas un bébé, je veux dire, alors… » Blaine passait et repassait ses mains dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

« Je veux le voir. »

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt d'un mouvement vif.

« Tu… tu veux vraiment ?

-Evidemment. Je dois voir qui est ce petit garçon qui t'a chamboulé comme ça.

-Oui, haha, oui, sans doute.

-Mais Blaine, comme tu dis, c'est énorme. Il faut que tu prennes en compte que je n'aurais peut-être pas le même coup de foudre pour lui que tu as eu. » Le visage de Blaine s'affaissa mais Kurt devait aller au bout de son idée. « Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Et il faut que tu acceptes la possibilité que je dise non. J'ai l'impression que ça te briserait le cœur, et c'est la dernière chose que je veux, mais je ne pourrais pas adopter un enfant juste pour te faire plaisir. Pour toi, pour moi, et pour lui. Même s'il y a peu de chances que je ne sois pas gentil avec lui, je dois sentir que je peux l'aimer de tout mon cœur. »

Blaine passa la main sur son visage en hochant la tête. Il se rassit.

« Tu as raison. Tu as complètement raison, dit-il. Et tu sais, peut-être que demain, je me rendrais compte que ça n'était qu'un coup de sang, un truc du genre. Je dois penser de façon rationnelle. Mais si tu veux vraiment le voir…

-Je veux le voir, » le coupa Kurt. Il prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne et la serra fort. « On ira ensemble le voir. Tu sais, aujourd'hui, je m'apprêtais à te parler d'enfants… j'ai décidé que j'en voulais. Maintenant. Je ne dis pas que ça doit forcément être lui… comment s'appelle-t-il, d'ailleurs ?

-Oh, c'est vrai ! J'ai tout dit sauf ça, s'esclaffa Blaine. Rory.

-Rory… »

Kurt songea qu'il aimait bien ce prénom. Il avait envie de voir son mini sosie. D'un autre côté, il voulait garder ses espérances au plus bas. Vraiment, ne rien attendre de cette rencontre. Il ne devait pas trop faire monter ses attentes, parce que sinon, il pourrait ne pas être aussi emballé qu'il voulait l'être. Et par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Blaine. Quelque chose au fond de lui criait qu'il voulait aimer Rory, pour Blaine, pour lui, pour ce petit qui avait sans doute besoin de parents aimants. Mais il devait attendre de le voir.

Ça se fit très vite, car, d'une part, Kurt voulait voir l'enfant le plus vite possible, dans le cas où, s'il devait dire non, Blaine n'ait pas le temps d'espérer, d'autre part parce qu'ils ne travaillaient ni l'un ni l'autre le lendemain et qu'ils décidèrent d'y aller aussitôt.

Kurt ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était stressé. En fait, il l'était totalement, mais à côté de Blaine, c'était une bagatelle. Blaine faisait tout son possible pour ne pas trop y croire, il le savait, mais c'était dur, et Kurt le comprenait. Il avait eu un tel choc. Kurt se sentait sous pression. Il évitait tant que possible qu'on lui fasse ressentir de la pression pour des choses auxquelles il ne pouvait rien ou pour lesquelles il n'avait pas à culpabiliser, mais là, l'enjeu était important. Il s'agissait de son compagnon de vie. L'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il risquait de blesser et de décevoir.

Ils étaient en voiture depuis près d'une demi-heure et aucun d'eux ne parlait. Les silences dans leur couple était fréquents et normaux, il n'y avait donc rien d'étrange dans leur attitude, pourtant, la tension qui régnait était palpable. Au bout d'un moment, Blaine rompit le silence :

« Ecoute, Kurt, je sais que j'ai eu l'air très touché par cette histoire, et c'est vrai, je ne le nierai pas. J'ai vraiment l'impression que ce gosse pourrait faire partie de la famille et j'en ai envie. Mais si tu dis non, s'il ne te fait pas le même effet, tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Ça ne changera rien pour moi. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai après ça. Quelle que soit ta décision. Alors, ne te monte pas la tête, agis comme tu le sens. »

Kurt, ému et soulagé il devait l'admettre, murmura un petit « okay » à peine audible mais ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, prêts à affronter cette décision qui pourrait changer leur vie. Ils arrivèrent enfin au foyer. C'était la fin de la matinée, le soleil se reflétant sur la neige et les parois blanches du bâtiment les aveuglait. Kurt se gara tant bien que mal, et ils sortirent sur le parking. Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans bouger, et finirent par rire un peu nerveusement. Puis Blaine prit la main de Kurt et le guida à l'intérieur.

C'était plus calme que Kurt ne l'aurait cru, mais il changea d'avis lorsqu'il vit deux gamins sortir d'une pièce en roulant par terre. Il crut tout d'abord qu'ils étaient en train de se battre mais ils semblaient seulement jouer. Une femme les réprimanda tout de même et leur ordonna de se calmer et de retourner en salle de jeux. Elle repéra ensuite le couple et vint à leur rencontre.

« Bonjour, dit-elle, un peu surprise mais amusée, semblait-il de revoir Blaine si vite car elle lui sourit de manière entendue.

-Oui bonjour, dit-il en riant d'un air gêné. Je sais que j'étais déjà là hier mais j'ai rencontré un petit garçon et j'ai pensé à le présenter à mon compagnon, ajouta-t-il en désignant Kurt d'un geste de la main. Kurt, Mlle Stevens. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et Mlle Stevens leur souhaita la bienvenue. C'était une femme qui avait la trentaine, elle portait un jean et un col roulé, avec un gilet à capuche délavé, et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval un peu défaite. Ça ne devait pas être simple de s'occuper de tous ces enfants.

Elle leur expliqua que les enfants allaient déjeuner alors ils en profitèrent pour faire visiter les lieux à Kurt. Il avait déjà visité des foyers de ce genre, mais pas celui-ci, aussi s'y plia-t-il se bonne grâce. Au bout d'un moment, Blaine s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes et Mlle Stevens laissa Kurt se balader à sa guise pour retourner s'occuper des enfants qui revenaient progressivement du réfectoire. Kurt visita les chambres, souvent occupées par quatre enfants ou plus, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu la chance d'avoir une enfance dorée. Parfois brutalisé, certes, mais il avait eu une mère, et même lorsqu'elle partit, son père était toujours resté près de lui, solide et aimant. Il lui avait toujours acheté tout ce dont il avait eu besoin et plus. Alors que ces enfants, la plupart n'avaient pas de parents, les autres avaient des parents drogués, trop pauvres pour les garder, lorsqu'ils ne les frappaient pas. Il se demanda dans quelles circonstances le petit Rory avait atterri dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Une petite fille le bouscula tout et à coup. Elle avait des cheveux courts, blonds, mal coiffés et les yeux verts. Loin de s'excuser, elle le regarda d'un air farouche et grimaça, puis lui tira la langue et s'enfuit. Kurt ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou bien soupirer.

« Elle est jalouse de votre sac, entendit-il tout à coup.

-Pardon ? »

Kurt se retourna et vit deux petits garçons dans le couloir. L'un d'eux pointait du doigt sa besace Marc Jacobs.

« Elle me l'a dit, » explicita le garçon.

Kurt eu tout à coup un élan de sympathie pour la petite. Si elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour un Marc Jacobs c'est qu'elle avait du goût. Il lui pardonna son attitude aussitôt. Il se dit qu'il devrait faire un sondage auprès des enfants et ceux qui aimaient son sac seraient illico dans la case « adoptables ». Il continua son tour, se demandant ce que faisait Blaine, qui ne revenait pas. Il avait dû tomber sur Rory et n'avait pas pu le lâcher. Il se mit donc à leur recherche. Il se rendit compte qu'un des petits copains de la fashionista malpolie le suivait. Il portait une salopette en jean sur un t-shirt rayé et les jambes du pantalon étaient roulées de manière inégale sur ses chevilles. Ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés et Kurt prit note de faire envoyer des peignes au foyer. Ce n'était pas possible. Mais il avait une bouille adorable malgré tout. Le gamin trottinait derrière lui, et quand Kurt se retournait, il s'arrêtait, les bras collés le long du corps comme un soldat au garde à vous, puis, quand Kurt reprenait sa route, il se remettait à gambader derrière lui. Au bout d'un moment, Kurt lui demanda :

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Le petit se figea à nouveau et serra les lèvres très fort sans rien répondre. Kurt s'approcha de lui. Le garçon avait l'air d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Tétanisé, il ne bougea pas, même quand Kurt, n'y tenant plus, entreprit de le coiffer un peu avec un peigne qu'il sortit de son sac. A la fin, il lui dit :

« Ferme les yeux. »

Le gamin s'exécuta et Kurt aspergea son crâne d'un petit coup de sa bombe de laque. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sortit de son sac un miroir et le mit devant le petit garçon pour qu'il vît le résultat. Le petit, qui avait progressivement et timidement rouvert les yeux, desserra les lèvres et se regarda, puis il sourit de toutes ses dents. Le cœur de Kurt se serra d'une manière étrange. Il tendit la main, que le petit garçon regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis, hésitant, il tendit la sienne aussi. Kurt l'attrapa alors fermement, faisant sursauter le gosse, et se remit à marcher en l'entraînant avec lui.

« Tu pourrais me montrer où est la salle de jeux ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et se mit à le guider.

« Tu es muet ? » s'inquiéta Kurt.

Le gamin se mordit la lèvre et leva les yeux vers Kurt en secouant timidement la tête de droite à gauche. Bon, il n'était pas muet, mais il avait décidé de ne parler. Soit. Kurt se dit que ce n'était pas grave. Après tout, un gamin pas bruyant, c'était appréciable. L'enfant semblait observer Kurt attentivement, bien qu'essayant d'être discret. Il regarda ses chaussures en faisant « oh » avec sa bouche, et Kurt en ressentit un brin de fierté, parce que oui, ses chaussures étaient les plus belles, et il le savait. Des bottines en cuir violet et doublure en fourrure, avec sangle sur le côté et petit talon de deux centimètres. Ensuite, le gamin avait regardé de plus en plus haut, et il semblait toujours plus impressionné. En regardant le visage de Kurt, il mit la main à ses cheveux et sourit. Il avait l'air content de la coiffure que Kurt lui avait fait. Kurt commençait à se dire que ça craignait très sérieusement. Son cœur faisait des choses bizarres dans sa poitrine et il se dit que si chaque gamin se montrait chou avec lui comme ça, il aurait envie de tous les embarquer et ça n'était pas possible.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la grande salle de jeux, Blaine n'y était pas. S'était-il perdu, ou quoi ? songea Kurt en râlant. Les enfants présents dans la pièce se réunirent d'un coup autour de lui comme des fourmis autour d'un morceau de sucre.

« Vous êtes qui ?

-C'est quoi ces chaussures bizarres ?

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Vous voulez une fille ou un garçon ?

-Je vous ai vu à la télé une fois !

-Vous avez quel âge ? »

Bon, chaque gamin n'avait l'air tout à fait l'air aussi mignon que son nouvel ami. Il avait d'ailleurs été séparé de celui-ci par les nouveaux arrivants qui ne cessaient de tirer sur son manteau ou de caresser la fourrure de ses chaussures. Le petit laqué avait l'air bien triste mais n'osa pas s'imposer parmi la foule et il se retira plus loin dans la pièce, pour s'asseoir à un bureau et commencer à dessiner sombrement. Kurt eut de nouveau le cœur qui se tordit. _Arrête, Hummel, tu dois retrouver Blaine et son protégé_, se dit-il fermement.

Il éloigna le plus délicatement possible de lui les enfants qui le collaient et voulut se mettre à la recherche de son compagnon. Il n'eut pas à le faire car Blaine arriva à ce moment même par la porte à l'opposé de la pièce et sourit en voyant Kurt. Il était seul, cependant, et Kurt tendit le cou pour voir s'il n'était pas avec un enfant. Puis, tout à coup, une petite fusée fonça sur Blaine et s'accrocha à sa jambe comme l'aurait fait un koala à son arbre. Blaine sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Hey, fit-il, d'un air enjoué, comment vas-tu ? »

Le petit garçon releva la tête et sourit timidement, et Kurt sentit son cœur se desserrer. Il était très serein, tout à coup. Blaine regarda Kurt et se pencha vers le gosse en salopette.

« Tu vois cet homme là ? lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. C'est lui dont je t'ai parlé hier. »

Rory, car c'était lui, Kurt s'en rendait compte, regarda vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis que Kurt l'avait vu.

« Il m'a coiffé, » dit-il à Blaine, tout sourire.

Il toucha ses cheveux du plat de la main pour sentir les jolies courbes de sa coiffure et comme pour mieux la montrer à Blaine. Celui-ci parut surpris mais ravi.

« Vous vous connaissez alors ? »

Rory hocha vivement la tête. Blaine lui prit la main et s'avança vers Kurt qui n'avait pas pu bouger un sourcil. Soudain, cela lui apparu comme une évidence. C'était une vision qu'il ne voulait plus jamais perdre. Quand Blaine arriva jusqu'à lui, la main du petit garçon dans la sienne, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Blaine.

-Rien du tout, répondit Kurt. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. »

Blaine ouvrit grand les yeux. Il regarda Kurt, qui regardait tendrement Rory. Il comprit. Il prit Kurt dans ses bras et le serra presque à l'étouffer.

« Alors c'est décidé ?

-C'est décidé.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Rory qui ne semblait pas comprendre la situation et Kurt s'accroupit devant lui.

« Ça te dirait de venir vivre avec nous, Rory ? »

En contemplant l'expression qui passa sur le visage du petit garçon à cet instant, Kurt se dit qu'il avait définitivement fait le bon choix.


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Il se fait tard - chapitre 2  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Glee  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Klaine, Rory, mention de la famille Hummel-Hudson  
><strong>Genre :<strong> futur, sorte de AU (car Rory est enfant lorsque Kurt et Blaine sont adultes)  
><strong>Commentaires :<strong> c'est fait pour être du fluff complet ou presque, ça n'a pas de prétention autre que de me faire plaisir avec Klaine et Rory  
><strong>Autres :<strong> un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir, ainsi qu'à celles qui suivent cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire.

* * *

><p>La famille Flanagan avait emménagé aux Etats-Unis il y avait un an de cela. Louise Flanagan avait reçu une opportunité de travail à New-York qu'elle avait accepté. Mère célibataire, elle avait eu Rory à vingt-trois ans, par accident. Le père de Rory était un homme d'une histoire sans lendemain, elle ne l'avait jamais revu et n'avait pas cherché à le contacter pour lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Aussi la famille comptait-elle trois membres lorsque l'enfant naquit. La grand-mère de Rory s'occupa de lui, ce qui permit à la jeune maman de continuer sa carrière. Quand sa mère mourut, Louise mit son fils à la crèche, et continua de travailler pour assurer leur avenir. Aussi, quand on lui proposa d'aller aux Etats-Unis, elle n'hésita pas. Elle était sûre que sa carrière décollerait là-bas et que son fils saurait s'adapter.<p>

Sa carrière se porta bien. Dès son arrivée, elle sut faire preuve d'efficacité dans son travail et s'accrochait dur pour que ça continue. Rory, de son côté, avait un peu de mal à s'adapter. Les enfants de la crèche se moquaient de son accent et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Malgré tout, il parvint à être heureux car sa mère s'occupait bien de lui. Jusqu'au jour où un soir, elle ne vint pas le chercher à la crèche. Peu avant la fin de sa journée, Louise s'était effondrée dans son bureau. Un collègue, s'étonnant de ne pas la voir partir, était venu voir ce qu'il en était. Il avait aussitôt appelé les secours, qui annoncèrent que la rupture d'anévrisme avait été prise en charge trop tard.

Rory entra donc dans le système social, en attendant de pouvoir être placé en foyer d'accueil ou d'être adopté.

Ce jour était arrivé.

Dans la voiture, Rory n'arrêtait pas de bouger nerveusement sur son siège sans rien dire. Kurt et Blaine étaient calmes, mais c'était juste une façade. Ils voulaient passer pour des parents responsables mais en fait ils étaient aussi nerveux que Rory et avaient envie de sauter dans tous les sens.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, les deux hommes se précipitèrent hors de la voiture pour ouvrir à leur fils… que c'était étrange de dire cela comme ça ! Blaine avait le cœur qui palpitait dans sa poitrine.

« Bienvenue chez toi ! » crièrent-ils malgré eux.

Kurt mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, applaudissait silencieusement de joie, un sourire fiché sur son visage sans espoir de s'en détacher. Blaine n'était pas en reste. Comme Rory hésitait vaguement à sortir de la voiture, Blaine le prit dans ses bras et lui montra la maison.

« Elle te plait ? »

Le petit garçon hocha timidement la tête. Il avait l'air perdu. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait croire ce qu'il se passait. Blaine le posa à terre et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur afin de lui montrer la maison. Ils lui montrèrent le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain, le jardin, la salle de chant, et les autres pièces en gardant le meilleur pour la fin, c'est-à-dire sa chambre. Kurt l'avait entièrement décorée lui-même. Il avait pris soin de demander à Rory ses couleurs préférées et les choses qu'il aimait. Ainsi, les murs étaient-ils peints en un joli pêche avec une frise de notes de musique et le lit était paré d'une couverture rouge. Un bureau simple en bois avec une chaîne hi-fi posée dessus, une petite table à dessiner, un coffre et une armoire complétaient l'ameublement. Des tapis colorés jonchaient le sol et des tas de coussins de toutes les couleurs formaient un confortable coin de détente.

Rory n'avait pas cessé de s'émerveiller devant tout ce qu'il voyait et quand il vit ce qui allait être sa chambre, il regarda Kurt et Blaine avec l'air de demander si c'était bien pour lui. Blaine hocha la tête en serrant sa main et l'emmena dans le coin de coussins, où il s'assit et il invita Kurt et Rory à faire de même. Kurt ne se fit pas prier, et Rory s'assit doucement, peu sûr de lui.

« C'est ta chambre », dit Blaine, pour confirmer les faits, à Rory comme à lui-même. Il ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait non plus qu'ils avaient désormais un enfant. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être simple tous les jours, mais il y était prêt, et il avait Kurt, en qui il avait toute confiance. Il regarda son conjoint avec amour. Kurt lui rendit son regard et sourit comme un bienheureux. Il prit également la main de Rory qui regarda vers l'un et l'autre avec de grands yeux pleins de questions.

« Elle te plait ? demanda alors Kurt.

-Oui ! cria Rory, qui, encore tout stressé, semblait se rendre compte qu'il n'avait encore rien dit. Oui, beaucoup beaucoup ! Elle est très belle.

-Tant mieux, sourit Blaine. Dis-nous si tu vois qu'il manque quelque chose.

-Non ! Non non, il ne manque rien ! dit Rory en secouant énergiquement la tête.

-Tu ne sais pas encore, dit Kurt avec un sourire. Tu verras bien. N'hésite pas à nous demander. C'est chez toi, maintenant. »

Rory hocha la tête. Il semblait avoir quelque chose à dire mais n'osait pas. Blaine serra sa main un peu plus fort pour le rassurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rory ?

-Euh… et ben… comment…

-Hum ?

-Comment est-ce que je dois vous appeler ? » demanda t-il enfin.

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent. Ils y avaient pensé il y a longtemps mais depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Rory, la question leur était sortie de la tête. Kurt se lança :

« Tu peux continuer à nous appeler par nos prénoms si tu veux, mais tu as aussi le droit de nous appeler Papa. Dad, Daddy, Papa, comme tu veux, pour lequel tu veux. »

Blaine savait que Kurt voulait être appelé « Papa », et Blaine attendit avec amusement la réponse de Rory. Lui, de son côté, se moquait de la manière dont il l'appellerait, même s'il devait avouer qu'il préférait qu'il utilise une forme de « papa » plutôt que son prénom. Kurt avait l'air d'attendre impatiemment le résultat de la réflexion de leur fils, mais Blaine se dit que Rory se sentait peut-être sous pression alors il se leva.

« Allons Kurt, laissons-le se familiariser avec sa chambre, ok ? Si on allait préparer les crêpes qu'on a prévues ? »

Kurt fit une petite moue un peu déçue mais obtempéra.

« Tu vas voir, on va te faire un goûter d'enfer ! » déclara Kurt.

Ils laissèrent donc Rory dans sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine où ils s'assirent pour souffler quelques instants.

« Je n'arrive pas à me rendre tout à fait compte, dit Kurt en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux.

-Ne m'en parle pas, répondit Blaine. Ça me paraît tellement irréel, tout ça. Mais je suis heureux, dit-il en prenant les mains de Kurt.

-Moi aussi.

-J'espère qu'il se sera vite à l'aise. Pour le moment il est perdu, c'est normal, mais il faut qu'on fasse tout pour qu'il sente qu'il est chez lui.

-Oui, alors on devrait se mettre au boulot, un bon goûter ça ne pourra que le convaincre ! » lança Kurt en se levant pour se mettre à la préparation des crêpes.

Un peu plus tard, Rory pointa le bout de son nez dans la cuisine, à moitié caché derrière la porte. Blaine le repéra et l'invita à les rejoindre.

« Tu t'ennuies ? Viens avec nous, allez ! »

Rory ne se fit pas prier et courut s'asseoir à table. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et planta son menton entre ses mains, observant ses deux nouveaux pères faire à manger.

« Ta chambre te convient ? »

Rory enleva aussitôt ses coudes de la table et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Oui ! » dit-il. Il chercha autre chose à dire puis ajouta : « Merci ! »

C'était vraiment adorable de le voir être si poli mais Blaine espérait qu'il se décoince un peu. Comme il l'avait dit, cependant, il lui faudrait du temps. C'était étrange la différence qui s'était opérée entre son attitude au centre social et chez eux. Au foyer, Rory s'était vite attaché à eux et était câlin, mais depuis quelques jours, il se montrait encore plus poli qu'avant, et il cherchait moins le contact. La directrice du foyer expliquait cela par une volonté de se montrer parfait. Il voulait être gentil et sage pour qu'on l'aime et qu'on veuille le garder. Il avait vu plusieurs camarades revenir au foyer de familles d'accueil et il ne comprenait pas la différence entre les familles d'accueil et l'adoption, alors il avait peur qu'on le renvoie s'il se montrait insolent.

Pendant le goûter, ils se racontèrent des tas d'histoires, sur eux, leurs carrières, leurs familles, ils rirent à en pleurer, se chatouillèrent, et Blaine se dit qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Il en était tout à fait certain, ils seraient heureux.

A la fin de la journée, ils accompagnèrent Rory dans sa chambre. Kurt sortit un pyjama vert émeraude tout neuf de l'armoire et le colla devant le petit garçon pour être sûr qu'il convenait.

« Je crois que j'ai pris la bonne taille, se félicita t-il. Essaye-le ! »

Rory s'exécuta avec enthousiasme. L'ayant enfilé, il essaya de se regarder sous tous les angles mais Blaine lui indiqua l'armoire.

« Ouvre la porte », lui conseilla t-il.

A l'intérieur de l'armoire, il y avait un miroir qui recouvrait toute la surface de la porte. Kurt avait le goût du détail.

« Il est très beau, merci ! dit Rory, très content de son reflet.

-Tant mieux, répondit Kurt avec un air satisfait.

-Au lit maintenant ! » lança Blaine.

Rory obéit immédiatement, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, et grimpa dans son lit. Puis les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air entendu et Kurt sortit, sous l'œil étonné du petit garçon. Blaine sourit, et quand Kurt revint avec la guitare, Rory ouvrit grand la bouche sans dire un mot.

« Voilà, expliqua Blaine. Comme tu le sais, notre métier, c'est d'être chanteurs. Alors nous avons voulu te souhaiter la bienvenue de la meilleure façon que nous connaissons : en chanson. »

Kurt avait rapproché du lit deux petites chaises sur lesquelles ils s'assirent et Blaine commença à faire courir ses doigts sur les cordes. Kurt commença à chanter.

"Close your eyes  
>Have no fear<br>The monster's gone  
>He's on the run and your dads are here<p>

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful boy<br>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful boy<p>

Before you go to sleep  
>Say a little prayer<br>Every day in every way  
>It's getting better and better<p>

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful boy<br>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful boy<p>

Out on the ocean sailing away  
>We can hardly wait<br>To see you come of age  
>But I guess we'll all just have to be patient<br>'Cause it's a long way to go  
>A hard row to hoe<br>Yes it's a long way to go  
>But in the meantime<p>

Before you cross the street  
>Take our hand<br>Life is what happens to you  
>While you're busy making other plans<p>

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful boy<br>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful boy<p>

Before you go to sleep  
>Say a little prayer<br>Every day in every way  
>It's getting better and better<p>

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful boy<br>Darling, darling, darling  
>Darling Rory." (1)<p>

Quand ils eurent fini, Rory s'était mis à pleurer. Il se leva et comme Blaine avait posé la guitare, courut s'accrocher à son cou puis à celui de Kurt qui avait du mal à ne pas pleurer lui aussi.

Après un long câlin en pleurs, Rory finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Kurt. Il le plaça alors dans son lit et le borda. Blaine avait l'impression d'être dans un film tellement cette scène lui paraissait belle.

Les nouveaux parents retournèrent discrètement dans le salon et s'écroulèrent dans le canapé. Blaine laissa échapper un souffle auquel Kurt répondit :

« Comme tu dis. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se collèrent l'un à l'autre tendrement.

« Merci Blaine, dit Kurt au bout d'un moment.

-Pour quoi ?

-C'est grâce à toi s'il est là.

-C'était peut-être notre destin de le rencontrer…

-Peut-être. Tant mieux.

-Oui, tant mieux, dit Blaine en fermant les yeux.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

-… qu'est-ce qu'on est niais.

-Dégoulinants.

-Je m'en fous.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux. »

Blaine embrassa les cheveux de Kurt.

« Et si on concrétisait notre bonheur en faisant l'amour ?

-C'est une très bonne idée, approuva Kurt. Mais si Rory se réveille et nous cherche ?

-On ne va pas commencer à se prendre la tête pour ça ! Et puis il avait l'air éreinté, ça m'étonnerait qu'il se réveille avant demain matin.

-Tu as raison. De toutes façons j'ai trop envie. »

Ils allèrent promptement dans leur chambre et firent lascivement l'amour pendant des heures. Cette nuit-là, Blaine rêva. Au réveil, il ne se souvenait pas de quoi, mais il avait l'impression que c'était le plus beau rêve de sa vie.

Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa instantanément deux petits yeux bleus timides, qui le regardaient de loin, au pas de la porte. Il ouvrit grand les bras, dans un geste de bienvenue et Rory sauta sur le lit pour se blottir contre lui.

« Bonjour, murmura Blaine en caressant ses cheveux.

-Bonjour, dit Rory d'une petite voix.

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Non, pas trop. »

Blaine regarda le réveil et vit qu'il était huit heures cinq. Ils attendaient Burt, Carole, Finn et sa famille à onze heures.

« Il faudrait qu'on se lève, tu as faim ?

-Oui !

-D'accord. Dis…

-Hm ?

-Tu veux bien le réveiller ? demanda Blaine en désignant Kurt du menton. Ça lui fera plaisir.

-D'accord ! »

Blaine se leva doucement, et commença à s'habiller.

« Papa », chuchota Rory à l'oreille de Kurt.

Le cœur de Blaine manqua un battement. Il s'obligea à rester discret mais ne voulait rater la scène pour rien au monde. Il se mordit la lèvre en attendant la suite.

« Papa ? » insista Rory en secouant doucement le bras de Kurt.

Tout à coup, ce dernier se leva en sursaut, faisant à son tour bondir le petit garçon. Les yeux encore à moitié ouverts, Kurt regarda son fils un instant, et, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Rory d'un air inquiet.

-Papa pleure parce qu'il est heureux, chéri », répondit Kurt d'une voix tremblotante.

Il se tourna vers Blaine, le visage déformé par les pleurs.

« Blaiiine… geint-il.

Blaine sourit.

« Je sais. »

* * *

><p>(1) Beautiful Boy, John Lennon (légèrement adaptée pour la situation)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Il se fait tard - chapitre 3  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Glee  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Klaine, Rory, famille Hummel-Hudson, Rachel  
><strong>Genre :<strong> futur, sorte de AU (car Rory est enfant lorsque Kurt et Blaine sont adultes)  
><strong>Commentaires :<strong> c'est fait pour être du fluff complet ou presque, ça n'a pas de prétention autre que de me faire plaisir avec Klaine et Rory  
><strong>Autres :<strong> A nouveau un très grand merci aux gens qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et aux personnes qui se sont abonnées à la fic ! C'est vraiment encourageant et ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre également. 

* * *

><p>Ce fut le cœur gonflé d'orgueil paternel que Kurt présenta Rory à sa famille. Burt et Carole étaient émerveillés devant le petit garçon et le fait qu'il ressemblait un peu à Kurt. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Kurt savait pertinemment que ça n'aurait pas compté, mais il savait aussi que ça rendait son père heureux d'avoir un petit fils qui partageait des traits communs avec son fils. Ils étaient tombés eux aussi sous le charme de Rory qui s'était tout d'abord montré assez timide mais semblait déjà beaucoup les apprécier car il avait fini par raconter à Carole combien ses parents chantaient bien et comment ils avaient fait de super bonnes crêpes la veille et tout et tout. Carole, enchantée, ne le quittait pas des yeux.<p>

Finn, sa femme et leur fils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard, s'excusant de leur retard. Il y avait eu des problèmes de circulation. Les deux frères s'embrassèrent, ravis de se revoir après plusieurs mois. Finn était marié depuis deux ans avec sa femme Meredith mais ils étaient ensemble depuis cinq ans et leur fils Liam avait quatre ans. Content de voir qu'il avait un compagnon de jeu, Liam courut vers Rory, ravi de ne pas avoir à écouter des conversations d'adultes.

Les deux garçons se trouvèrent très vite des atomes crochus et allèrent jouer dans la chambre de Rory en attendant que le déjeuner soit prêt. Leurs parents en profitèrent pour discuter autour d'un verre pendant que le rôti était au four.

« Alors, lança Finn, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait ?

-On ne réalise pas encore bien, déclara Blaine en riant. Mais on est très heureux.

-Oui, il est adorable, surenchérit Kurt. C'est comme un rêve. Pour le moment il est encore très timide, il n'ose pas trop faire comme chez lui mais c'est normal. Il n'est là que depuis hier, il ne faut pas précipiter les choses.

-Ça viendra en temps voulu, assura Burt en hochant la tête. Et pour le boulot, comment vous aller faire ? Blaine, tu m'as dit que tu arrêtais un moment, c'est ça ?

-Oui, confirma Blaine. J'ai fini mes dernières représentations la semaine dernière et je fais une pause pour m'occuper de Rory.

-Et toi Kurt ? demanda Carole.

-Pour le moment je continue Mamma Mia, expliqua Kurt. Après je verrai, j'ai envie de rester avec Blaine et Rory, mais on m'a proposé d'apparaître dans une émission, et ça ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps alors je pourrais jongler entre les deux.

-En plus j'ai prévu d'emmener Rory voir son Papa sur scène, dit Blaine, mais il ne le sait pas. Je compte sur vous pour ne rien lui dire, je voudrais le surprendre.

-Quelle bonne idée ! s'exclama Carole. Il va être tellement fier.

-J'espère, dit Kurt, qui, même s'il avait confiance en ses performances, espérait vraiment que son fils apprécie le show.

-Il t'appelle « Papa » alors ? remarqua Finn. Et toi Blaine ?

-Moi je suis « Daddy ». Il a commencé ce matin, il aurait fallu que vous voyiez Kurt fondre en larmes quand le petit l'a réveillé en l'appelant Papa.

-Hey ! fit Kurt en donnant une tape du dos de la main à son conjoint alors que tout le monde riait. T'as pas besoin de raconter ça !

-Mais vous étiez si mignons !

-Humph.

Après ce petit apéritif, les convives s'installèrent autour de la table dressée et Meredith alla chercher les enfants. Le déjeuner continua dans la bonne humeur, et la petite famille se donnait les dernières nouvelles, pour les uns de l'Ohio, pour les autres de New-York.

Le repas terminé, les deux garçons eurent le droit de se lever de table pour aller jouer. Ils restèrent dans le salon et décidèrent de dessiner. Pendant que tout le monde discutait, Kurt se leva pour aller chercher les cafés et surpris une question de Liam.

« Pourquoi tu parles pas comme nous ? »

Rory ne sut pas quoi dire. D'un ton un peu attristé il répliqua :

« Je parle comme vous.

-Non tu as une façon de parler bizarre !

-Liam ! » gronda soudain Meredith qui était venue aider Kurt.

Liam la regarda avec des yeux ronds, se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

« Ce n'est rien, Meredith, la rassura Kurt en s'approchant des enfants. Il s'accroupit près d'eux et expliqua : Rory vient d'Irlande, et là-bas ils parlent anglais, mais avec un accent différent. Tu comprends ? »

Liam hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi il vient d'Irlande ?

-C'est là-bas qu'il est né. Et tonton Blaine et moi, nous l'avons adopté. Alors c'est notre fils.

-Et c'est mon copain ! affirma Liam avec un sourire.

-C'est aussi ton cousin, maintenant. »

Liam paru satisfait et il se remit à discuter joyeusement avec Rory. Kurt retourna à ses affaires.

« Désolée, lui dit Meredith.

-Aucun souci, il ne pensait pas à mal, il est juste intrigué, c'est normal. Et puis ça ne les empêche pas de bien s'entendre, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle en souriant. Le pauvre Rory n'a pas fini d'en entendre sur son accent. Les enfants sont chiants avec ça.

-Oui, sans doute. Enfin, en grandissant il n'aura plus ce problème. C'est seulement les jeunes enfants qui ne comprennent pas trop pourquoi un gamin de leur âge ne parle pas tout à fait comme eux. »

A la fin de la journée, les invités durent rentrer. Burt et Carole prenaient un avion pour l'Ohio et Finn et sa famille rentrait à leur hôtel. Ils avaient prévu de voir d'autres connaissances dans le coin. Après de chaleureuses embrassades et la promesse que Rory viendrait un jour passer des vacances chez ses grands-parents, ils se mirent en route. Kurt et Blaine commencèrent à ranger la maison et Rory voulut les aider, mais Kurt l'invita à continuer à dessiner. Le petit garçon retourna donc à la table du salon où il finit de colorier ce qu'il avait commencé. Lorsqu'il eut complètement terminé et qu'il vit que ses parents avaient fini de ranger, il leur apporta son œuvre.

« Mais c'est formidable, tu as eu le temps de dessiner tout le monde ! s'exclama Kurt en voyant des bonshommes représentant toute la famille.

-Effectivement, et tu as très bien dessiné les cheveux de Papa, je suis impressionné, » le complimenta Blaine.

Rory, tout content, se tortillait les doigts dans tous les sens, fier que son dessin plaise.

« Liam aussi a dessiné presque tout le monde », dit-il.

Il parut tout à coup un peu embêté et se pinça les lèvres et se tut. Kurt lui demanda s'il avait un problème mais le petit garçon secoua la tête. Il repartit dans le salon.

« Tu peux regarder les dessins animés pendant qu'on fait le repas, si tu veux, lui lança Blaine de la cuisine.

-Oh oui ! » dit Rory.

Il regarda les télécommandes sur la table mais comme il ne les connaissait pas, il implora du regard ses papas pour qu'ils viennent à son secours. Blaine, amusé, vint lui allumer la télévision et Rory s'installa dans le canapé. Au bout d'un moment, Kurt se rendit compte que Rory répétait à voix basse tout ce que les personnages à la télé disaient, et ça le fit sourire. Il devait vraiment bien aimer le programme. Quand il était petit, il faisait parfois ça, mais c'était surtout les chansons qu'il aimait répéter. Disney était son meilleur ami à l'époque. Il se dit que ça pourrait être une excellente idée pour terminer la journée que de regarder un film des studios Disney. Blaine et lui aimaient toujours chanter des chansons d'un des films de temps à autres, alors partager ça avec leur fils, c'était encore mieux. Quand il proposa une séance télé pendant le dîner à sa petite famille, Blaine était très partant et Rory aux anges. Quand Blaine proposa la Petite Sirène et que Rory avoua ne l'avoir jamais vu, Blaine fit semblant de se prendre un poignard dans le cœur et tomba sur le canapé, comme mort.

« Ce n'est pas concevable, dit-il, ressuscitant quelques secondes après. Il faut que tu le voies !

-D'accord, » dit Rory, très amusé par la mise en scène de son père.

Pendant le film, Rory continuait de répéter silencieusement les dialogues. Pas les chansons, en revanche, mais Blaine et Kurt ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les chanter en chœur avec les personnages, ce qui plaisait beaucoup au petit garçon.

Le lendemain, Kurt trouva qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Rory. Pas tellement dans son comportement, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Blaine, à qui il demanda son avis, pensait la même chose mais lui non plus n'arrivait pas à définir ce qui clochait. Il leur était difficile d'en parler au petit garçon parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à lui reprocher, et ils ne voulaient pas l'ennuyer avec des questions peut-être sans fondement. Ils choisirent d'attendre un peu plus longtemps pour voir s'ils parvenaient à savoir ce qui les troublait.

Pendant la semaine, Kurt eut quelques représentations, Blaine s'occupa donc de Rory seul. Ça se passait très bien, Blaine emmenait Rory au parc, il l'emmena au cinéma, et tout allait pour le mieux. Pourtant, il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose d'étrange. Un soir, alors que Rory regardait les dessins animés, Kurt eut un déclic. Il l'appela près de lui, et Rory accourut.

« C'est bien ton émission ? »

Rory hocha la tête. Voilà, déjà, il y avait ça. Rory ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il se contentait du minimum. Mais aussi…

« De quoi ça parle ?

-Euh… et bien il y a une petite fille et elle vit avec une vieille dame, et elle parle aux animaux et aux plantes, quand elle va dans la forêt et…

-Rory, le coupa Kurt.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu t'entraînes à parler avec l'accent américain ? »

Rory se figea comme une statue. Blaine, qui s'était rapproché et écoutait leur conversation, ferma les yeux en poussant un petit soupir, l'air de comprendre enfin une évidence.

« C'est depuis ce qu'a dit Liam, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu répètes tout ce que disent les personnages à la télé… comprenait enfin Kurt.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Rory ? demanda Blaine.

-Bah… pour parler comme vous…

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin de parler comme nous, lui dit Kurt. Ça n'a aucune importance, que tu aies un accent.

-C'est même très mignon, confirma Blaine.

-Mais les autres, ils disent que c'est bizarre…

-Qui ça, les autres ?

-Liam, et les enfants au parc, dit Rory, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

-Et alors ? reprit Kurt. Liam a bien dit que tu étais son copain, non ? Ecoute, Rory, cet accent, il fait partie de toi, il est charmant, et il ne pose aucun problème à personne. Tu n'as pas à essayer de changer ce que tu es. Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, tout le monde se moquait de moi, parce que j'avais une voix plus fluette que celle des autres.

-C'est quoi « fluette » ? demanda Rory.

-Ça veut dire que ma voix était plus aiguë que celle des autres garçons, en tous cas la plupart, et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Et bien, d'une part, je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça qu'elle est, d'autre part, les gens n'ont pas à me juger là-dessus. Et ils n'ont pas à te juger sur ton accent.

-Est-ce que tu trouves que Papa a une voix bizarre ? » demanda Blaine.

Rory secoua si vigoureusement la tête que ce fut étonnant qu'il n'ait pas le tournis.

« Non, elle est très belle et il chante très bien !

-Et bien c'est pareil pour toi. Tu es un petit garçon adorable, avec un accent adorable. Et nous t'aimons très fort comme ça. Alors n'essaye pas à tout prix de changer ça pour les autres. C'est juste qu'ils ne connaissent pas cette façon de parler. Mais il y a tout un tas d'accents différents, rien qu'aux Etats-Unis, tu sais, et les gens aiment bien ça. »

Rory hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres, un peu honteux. Kurt l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui pour lui faire un câlin.

« D'accord, chéri ? Tu dois tout simplement être toi-même, tu n'as pas à te forcer à être comme tout le monde.

-D'accord… » dit Rory en enfouissant son visage dans le pull-over de son père.

Quelques temps plus tard, les Hummel-Anderson furent confrontés à une situation non inédite mais légèrement différente de ce dont ils avaient l'habitude.

Le temps s'était à nouveau rafraîchi, après une période calme, et la neige était tombée toute la nuit, laissant une couverture épaisse et moelleuse. Rory s'était alors précipité dans le jardin pour faire des bonhommes de neige toute la matinée. Il s'était mis en tête de faire des bonhommes en forme de personnages de Disney. Depuis que ses parents et lui avaient regardé la Petite Sirène, il l'avait revu plusieurs fois et ne s'en lassait pas. Il se retrouvait cependant face à un problème : comment faire un bonhomme de neige sirène. Ça amusait beaucoup Kurt et Blaine qui le regardaient faire de la fenêtre de temps en temps.

Alors qu'il allait voir comment se débrouillait son fils, Kurt vit quelque chose qui fit bouillonner son sang dans ses veines. Il sortit en trombe, sans prendre la peine de mettre manteau ou chaussures et cria :

« Rory, rentre ! »

Rory sursauta, apeuré par le ton qu'employait son père. Il hésita et comme Kurt se tourna et lui lança un regard insistant, il courut à l'intérieur de la maison. Kurt arriva devant le portail et hurla :

« Dégagez de là ! Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? »

Blaine, qui avait entendu les cris, arriva derrière son conjoint et compris vite ce qu'il se passait. Un paparazzi s'était approché de chez eux et avait tenté de prendre en photo le nouveau membre de la famille. Kurt fit de grands gestes, incitant l'intrus à s'en aller, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir obéir. Rien d'étonnant, ce n'était pas la première fois que Kurt avait affaire à l'un d'eux. Ils l'agaçaient vraiment, mais il pouvait encore les supporter, surtout qu'il n'était pas non plus Lady Gaga, il en avait moins à ses trousses. Cependant, les paparazzis aimaient quand même les vedettes de Broadway, et il y en avait toujours à l'affût de scoops. Et évidemment, l'arrivée d'un enfant dans la vie d'un couple stars de comédies musicales, c'était intéressant pour les tabloïds. Mais ça, pas question. Qu'ils l'ennuient lui, d'accord, mais qu'ils viennent espionner son fils innocemment en train de jouer dans son jardin, ç a le mettait hors de lui. Il se mit à faire des boules de neige et à les balancer sur le photographe qui continuait à flasher la maison. Une boule vint s'éclater pile sur l'objectif et Kurt cria victoire. Il continua sur sa lancée et une autre boule parvint au visage de l'homme qui abandonna enfin et se retira. Kurt se tapa les mains et les posa sur ses hanches, poussant un petit soupir de satisfaction. Blaine le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la maison.

« Dépêche-toi de rentrer, Kurt, tu n'as pas de manteau et tu as les pieds trempés, tu vas attraper la mort.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis trop échauffé pour ça ! » rétorqua Kurt.

Kurt tapa ses pieds recouverts de neige sur le pas de la porte et rentra. Il avait quand même un peu froid, il devait le dire. Il n'était pourtant pas le seul à trembler. Rory, tout penaud, attendait sans comprendre, encore emmitouflé dans son manteau, ses moufles et son bonnet. Kurt vint près de lui et lui pris les mains, alors que Blaine alla préparer un bain de pieds à son amant pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? » demanda Kurt au petit garçon.

Rory hocha la tête, la bouche déformée par une envie de pleurer contenue.

« Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas du tout fâché contre toi, tu sais. J'étais fâché contre le monsieur qui est venu prendre des photos devant la maison.

-Il est méchant ?

-Pas « méchant » à proprement parler… dit Kurt. Disons qu'il est malpoli, il n'a pas à nous prendre en photo sans permission. Alors j'aimerais que tu rentres à la maison si jamais tu le revois, lui ou quelqu'un qui fait pareil. Tu veux bien ? »

Rory hocha à nouveau la tête, content que son père ne soit pas en colère contre lui. Kurt sourit. Puis éternua violemment.

Quelques jours plus tard, des journaux et sites Internet annonçaient :

**Les Hummel-Anderson enfin papas !**

_Cela s'est fait dans la plus grande discrétion. Le couple star de Broadway a adopté un petit garçon. On aurait cru qu'ils prendraient un bébé, mais leur choix s'est porté sur un enfant d'origine anglaise de quatre ans (cf photo). Pourquoi ce choix ? Quand est-ce que les deux papas nous présenteront le nouvel arrivant ? Nous leur souhaitons en tous cas tout le bonheur possible !_

Kurt poussa un grognement.

« Ils n'y connaissent rien. Il a cinq ans et il est irlandais, ragea-t-il. Déjà. Et ensuite, on fait ce qu'on veut et on le présente aux médias si on veut ! Et quand on veut ! Raaah ! »

Blaine se glissa derrière lui pour lui masser les épaules.

« Relax, chéri, dit-il. On connaît très bien le problème. Ça n'a rien de nouveau. C'est même étonnant qu'ils ne se montrent que maintenant. Vu que je l'ai déjà emmené au parc par exemple, ou en ville, on aurait pu être repéré avant.

-Je sais mais… soupira Kurt.

-Oui, moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'ils harcèlent Rory. Mais c'est inévitable que les médias s'intéressent à lui. Tu as une interview à la télé bientôt, non ?

-Oui, pour l'émission de Parker Hooligan…

-Il va te poser des tas de questions.

-Je sais. Espérons que ça les calme. Je veux bien présenter mon fils, mais je déteste les charognards qui viennent à la pêche aux scoops. »

Le téléphone sonna et Kurt alla répondre en se disant que si c'était des journaux ou autre support médiatique qui voulaient des détails sur leur vie privée, ils avaient intérêt à avoir les nerfs solides parce qu'il avait des choses à leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que les médias vous harcèlent avant même que j'aie pu le rencontrer ! »

Kurt sourit et se détendit.

« Bonjour Rachel, comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour Kurt. Ça va, mais et vous ? Ça a dû vous secouer un peu, cette histoire. C'est comme quand Eva est née, j'ai à peine eu le temps de sortir de la maternité qu'on voulait que je fasse des séances photos avec le bébé.

-Oui, effectivement j'ai bien fait comprendre au paparazzi qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, mais je ne doute pas de sa pugnacité et je pense qu'il reviendra. Ce n'est pas grave, je l'attends.

-Je m'en doute !

-Tu viens toujours samedi prochain ?

-Et comment ! Je suis déjà vexée de le voir après les médias, même si j'avoue, on ne le voit presque pas sur la photo, alors je veux rencontrer votre bout de chou ! Surtout s'il te ressemble ! Un mini Kurt, gloussa-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

-Oh ce n'est pas si flagrant, tu sais.

-Aucune importance ! Mercedes vient aussi non ?

-Oui elle a promis de venir.

-Formidable ! s'écria Rachel. Je viendrai avec ma petite famille.

-Pas de problème, j'ai hâte de te voir.

-Moi aussi Kurt. Je te laisse, bisous ! Bisous à Blaine et Rory ! »

Ils raccrochèrent et Kurt se sentait tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Ça faisait du bien de penser à autre chose qu'à ces conneries dans les journaux. Il alla rejoindre Rory et Blaine dans le canapé, qui avaient mis Taram et le Chaudron Magique. Vivement samedi, songea-t-il avec un sourire.


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Il se fait tard - chapitre 4  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Glee  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Klaine, Rory, Rachel et sa famille, Mercedes  
><strong>Genre :<strong> futur, sorte de AU (car Rory est enfant lorsque Kurt et Blaine sont adultes)  
><strong>Commentaires :<strong> c'est fait pour être du fluff complet ou presque, ça n'a pas de prétention autre que de me faire plaisir avec Klaine et Rory  
><strong>Autres :<strong> les commentaires sont amour X3 Encore merci de suivre cette fic, ça m'encourage bien fort à l'écrire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira encore une fois ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages d'amour/critiques/questions, que sais-je :)

* * *

><p>Quand Rachel arriva chez les Hummel-Anderson, elle était toute excitée. Tout d'abord parce que cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'était pas venue chez eux, mais également, et surtout, parce qu'elle voulait rencontrer Rory. Elle était avec son compagnon, Adrian, qu'elle avait rencontré durant le tournage d'un clip. Leur fille Eva-Melody était une charmante bambine que Rachel inscrivait, comme l'avaient fait ses pères pour elle, à tous les concours possibles depuis son plus jeune âge. La petite montrait d'ailleurs un certain talent, au vu de ses récompenses et faisait ainsi la fierté de sa mère. Rachel n'hésitait pas à établir le palmarès de sa progéniture à chaque entrevue.<p>

En voyant Rory, elle porta les mains à son visage, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Il est a-do-rable, déclara-t-elle. Je suis ta tante Rachel, s'autoproclama-t-elle auprès du petit garçon.

-Bonjour, dit timidement Rory.

-Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! » s'écria-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Elle alla ensuite prendre Blaine et Kurt dans ses bras pour les féliciter. Elle sembla se rappeler soudain de quelque chose car elle eut un petit sursaut et fonça sur un sac en papier qu'Adrian portait. Elle le prit et le donna à Rory.

« Un petit cadeau pour toi ! » chantonna-t-elle.

Rory, tout content, hésita fébrilement quelques secondes puis pris le sachet que Rachel lui tendait. Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé pour ouvrir le paquet qui s'y trouvait. A l'intérieur, il trouva un micro avec, sur son manche, son prénom gravé en lettres dorées.

« C'est pour que tu puisses chanter avec tes papas avec ton micro rien qu'à toi ! expliqua Rachel, qui semblait tout à fait ravie.

-Merci ! » dit Rory qui avait l'air content lui aussi bien qu'un peu impressionné par un tel cadeau.

Kurt secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était tellement Rachel. Il installa ses convives dans le salon, et Blaine apporta des boissons et des gâteaux apéritifs. La porte sonna à nouveau et Kurt alla ouvrir à Mercedes qui poussa un cri en le voyant et l'embrassa chaleureusement. Ça faisait près d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et Kurt était très heureux qu'elle ait pu se libérer. Mercedes avait un emploi du temps très chargé, avec ses tournées internationales et les films qu'elle tournait. Elle avait mis un peu plus de temps que ses camarades a être lancée, mais maintenant on la voyait comme une nouvelle Whitney Houston.

« Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps, dit-elle à Kurt.

-Je suis bien d'accord !

-Mercedes ! » hurla Rachel qui ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps elle aussi.

Les deux amies coururent l'une vers l'autre pour se saluer. Puis Mercedes salua les autres convives et Blaine, et enfin se tourna vers Rory. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine.

« Alors ça y est, vous avez votre petit bout de chou, dit-elle avec émotion. Bonjour Rory, je suis Mercedes, une amie de tes parents. Tiens, j'ai apporté quelque chose pour toi.

-Et bien, tu es gâté, à ce que je vois, » dit Blaine avec un sourire.

Rory sourit et remercia Mercedes. Comme il l'avait fait pour le cadeau de Rachel, il alla s'asseoir pour l'ouvrir. C'était gros et d'une forme qui ne trahissait rien. Une fois l'emballage déchiré, il découvrit une grosse peluche de mouton. Ça sembla être le coup de foudre car il la serra très fort dans ses bras et s'écria :

« Daddy ! Papa ! Vous avez vu ?

-Oui, tu en as de la chance, répondit Blaine.

-C'est vrai, ça, ajouta Kurt. Tu as de biens gentilles tantes, » dit-il en regardant ses amies avec un sourire complice.

Rachel semblait un peu déçue que son cadeau n'ait pas fait un effet aussi fulgurant mais elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître même si Kurt l'avait bien remarqué. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'elle oublierait vite, et que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

-oOo-

Surtout quand Mercedes avoua d'un ton rêveur :

« Je vous envie. »

Dans l'après-midi, Rachel avait mis Eva-Melody dans la chambre de Rory pour sa sieste et le petit garçon regardait une vidéo, son mouton bien serré contre lui. Les adultes s'étaient installés dans la salle à manger accolée au salon pour discuter sans déranger le visionnage de Rory.

Mercedes n'avait pas encore d'enfants. Elle n'avait pas non plus d'homme dans sa vie. Elle disait elle-même que sa vie ne la rendait pas malheureuse mais elle rêvait d'une vie de famille.

« Mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas pour moi, dit-elle d'un ton rieur.

-Ne dis pas ça ! la gronda Rachel. Evidemment que tu es faite pour l'amour, tout le monde y a le droit ! Et surtout toi ! Tu es encore tellement jeune, tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles !

-Je suis d'accord avec Rachel, surenchérit Blaine. Tu n'as peut-être pas eu beaucoup de chance jusque là, mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien. »

Mercedes éclata de rire.

« Ouh là, ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils, je rigolais. Je veux dire, je vous envie vraiment et j'ai hâte d'avoir une famille à moi mais je ne suis pas encore désespérée. »

Cela rassura tout le monde et ils se mirent à rire aussi.

-oOo-

Mercedes dut partir peu après, alors elle salua tous ses amis, puis alla voir Rory qui était en train de mettre un nouveau DVD tout en essayant de ne pas lâcher sa peluche. En voyant qu'elle s'en allait, il s'accrocha à elle pour lui faire un câlin. Kurt vit dans le regard de son amie une émotion qu'elle tentait de contenir. Elle caressa les cheveux du petit en promettant de revenir le voir, et elle partit.

Rachel alla chercher Eva et l'installa dans le canapé avec Rory pour qu'elle regardât le dessin animé avec lui et elle retourna auprès de son compagnon et leurs hôtes.

« Alors, dit-elle avec un grand sourire en désignant Rory, que fait-il ?

-Comment ça, ce qu'il fait ? demanda Kurt, un sourcil levé.

-Et bien, à quoi l'avez-vous inscrit ? Quel cours de danse, de quel instrument joue-t-il, quel concours de chant vise-t-il ? »

Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Rachel semblait ne pas comprendre. Elle mit les mains devant elle, yeux fermées, dans une pose légèrement théâtrale.

« Ne me dites pas... » Elle marqua une pause. « … qu'il ne fait rien ?

-Mais enfin Rachel, répliqua Kurt, il vient d'arriver chez nous !

-Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, plus on commence tôt plus on a de chances de devenir une immense star !

-Nous ne savons même pas si ça l'intéresse, dit Blaine. Nous allons probablement lui en parler, mais notre but n'est pas d'en faire un enfant star. Et pour le moment, on veut juste profiter de sa présence au calme. Il rencontrera le monde du showbiz bien assez tôt. »

Rachel semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles, mais elle finit par lâcher l'affaire.

« D'ailleurs, les médias commencent à me soûler sur le sujet, on me réclame des interviews, des photos du petit, des passages télé, j'en passe, râla Kurt. Evidemment, on y coupera pas toute la vie, mais je voudrais prendre mon temps.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'en charger tout de suite, tu seras plus tranquille, conseilla Rachel.

-C'est vrai, dit Adrian. J'ai vu un certain nombre de gens qui présentaient leurs enfants très tôt, et ils étaient en quelque sorte débarrassés. Après, la nouveauté passée, les médias se désintéressent. Enfin pas dans le cas d'Eva, vu qu'on la fait participer à des concours, elle attire beaucoup l'attention.

-Je vois... on y réfléchira, » dit Kurt en hochant la tête.

-oOo-

La petite famille de Rachel repartit en fin d'après-midi. Comme ils avaient la flemme de cuisiner, Kurt et Blaine décidèrent de commander à manger, alors ils demandèrent à leur fils de quoi il avait envie. Après s'être mis d'accord sur le menu, Blaine et Rory se mirent à jouer à un jeu de société pendant que Kurt se reposait dans le canapé. Il repensa à ce que Rachel avait dit. Il était vrai qu'il avait songé à faire chanter Rory, après tout, c'était sa passion et il voulait la partager avec son enfant. Il l'avait d'ailleurs déjà fait. Alors qu'il s'entraînait, Rory était venu le voir faire plusieurs fois et Kurt l'avait invité à le rejoindre. Le petit garçon avait été tout à fait ravi, alors peut-être que ça lui plairait bel et bien d'entrer dans le monde du show-business. Mais Kurt était très inquiet. Les enfants stars, ça ne donnait jamais rien de bon. Michael Jackson, Drew Barrymore, ou Lindsay Lohan pour ne citer qu'eux, il ne souhaitait pas ça à son fils. Certes, Rory pouvait se contenter de s'entraîner, comme Kurt l'avait fait pendant son enfance et adolescence, sans pour autant être sous contrat, mais la situation était différente de la sienne. Ses deux parents étaient connus, les tentations et propositions seraient nombreuses, et Kurt lui-même n'était pas sûr de résister à voir son fils briller devant un public. Et puis, il devait bien se l'avouer, il ne voulait pas le partager. Égoïstement, il voulait garder son fils près de lui et ne pas le montrer au monde pendant aussi longtemps que possible. Il voulait garder son innocence intacte, et vivre avec lui tout ce que vivent des familles normales. Sans paparazzis, sans interviews, sans fans, sans scandale, sans pression, sans paillettes. Juste une vie de petit garçon qui ne grandirait pas trop vite.

-oOo-

« Papa, je peux chanter avec toi ?

-Quoi ? »

Kurt avait crié malgré lui, surpris par la question. C'était la première fois que Rory demandait à chanter de lui-même, et après la réflexion qu'il s'était faite la veille, Kurt était troublé. Il remarqua un micro dans les mains de son fils.

« Ah, tu veux tester le micro de Rachel ! comprit-il, soulagé sans trop de raison.

-Oui, si je peux.

-Mais bien sûr que tu peux, poussin ! Viens là ! »

Rory accourut et Kurt chercha quelle chanson il pourrait lui apprendre. Il demanda à Rory s'il avait des chansons en tête. Le petit garçon fit une moue indécise et chercha ce qu'il connaissait. Tout à coup, Kurt eut une idée.

« On peut chanter du Disney si tu as envie ? »

Les yeux de Rory s'illuminèrent et il sautilla de joie. Kurt l'envoya chercher Blaine, car celui-ci n'aurait pas apprécié qu'ils chantassent ça sans lui. Comme prévu, Blaine se joignit à eux en hâte. Les deux pères demandèrent à leur fils quelle chanson il voulait chanter en premier et Rory, ayant récemment regardé Peter Pan, opta pour « Tu t'envoles ».

Après une après-midi chansons de films Disney, la famille alla prendre un bon goûter en continuant de chantonner dans la cuisine. Rory avait beau avoir lâché son micro pour récupérer son mouton, cela ne m'empêchait pas de chanter à tue-tête. Kurt se mit à penser à un Rory membre du cast du Disney Mouse Club, mais secoua la tête vivement. _Rachel, je te hais_, songea-t-il.

-oOo-

-oOo-

Blaine finissait de boutonner sa chemise quand Rory vint le voir, désemparé. Il tenait dans ses mains son nœud papillon.

« Je ne sais pas le mettre, chouina-t-il.

-Viens là », dit Blaine avec un sourire.

Blaine lui fixa le nœud autour du cou.

« Ça ne te serre pas ? » s'enquit-il.

Rory secoua la tête et repartit dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer. Blaine enfila sa veste de costume, mit à son tour son nœud papillon bordeaux et noua ses lacets. Il ajouta une touche de parfum et il était fin prêt. Il alla chercher Rory qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

« On va oùùù ? demanda Rory pour la énième fois de la soirée.

-Je te l'ai dit, on va se balader.

-Alors pourquoi on porte des jolis costumes ?

-Ça ne te plait pas d'être élégant comme ça ?

-Si mais... »

Rory faisait la grimace, pas convaincu. C'est qu'il était perspicace. Blaine décida de faire semblant d'abdiquer.

« Bon d'accord... soupira-t-il. Je t'emmène dans un joli restaurant, et il faut être bien habillé.

-Chouette ! » s'écria Rory en levant les bras en l'air.

Blaine cria victoire intérieurement.

« Allez on y va ! » lança-t-il, et ils s'élancèrent en direction de la voiture.

Ils allèrent bel et bien au restaurant, car c'était prévu ainsi, et Rory était très content. Il avait même le droit de manger une grosse glace au dessert, alors ça semblait le paradis pour lui. Blaine était lui aussi ravi, mais il eut un peu peur à plusieurs reprises qu'ils ne fussent dérangés par des connaissances médiatiques. Une présentatrice de talk-shows dînait dans le même restaurant ce soir-là et les salua, mais elle eut la décence de les laisser tranquilles.

A la fin du repas, ils se levèrent, prêts à partir pour la seconde partie de la soirée, quand ce que Blaine redoutait arriva.

« Monsieur Anderson ! »

Il se retourna et découvrit un journaliste à scandale accompagné d'un photographe.

« Bonsoir, dit-il l'homme à qui Blaine serra la main pour la forme. Je vois qu'on vient dîner avec son fiston.

-Et bien oui, par contre nous sommes pressés alors si...

-Allons, vous nous accorderez bien une petite photo de famille, insista le journaliste.

-Vous conviendrez que la famille n'est pas au complet, rétorqua Blaine avec un sourire. Alors ce sera pour une prochaine fois. »

Il remarqua que Rory s'était caché derrière lui et regardait d'un œil suspicieux le photographe. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, Blaine crut reconnaître le paparazzi qui était venu jusque chez eux prendre des photos de Rory. Il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre ici. Il prit son fils par la main et commença à s'éloigner quand le journaliste le retint par le bras.

« Voyons, je ne vous demande qu'une petite exclu, ne soyez pas désagréable.

-Ce qui est désagréable, monsieur, dit Blaine en détachant son bras d'un geste sec, c'est que vous envoyez vos espions jusque chez moi et que vous osez me demander une "exclusivité". La conversation s'arrête là. Bonne soirée. »

Les deux hommes restèrent interdits, et comme il y avait du monde autour d'eux, ils ne purent insister davantage.

-oOo-

Sur le parking, alors qu'ils remontaient en voiture, Rory dit :

« Daddy, c'était le monsieur à qui Papa m'a dit de ne pas parler, hein ?

-Oui, bravo, tu l'as bien reconnu.

-Tu le connais ?

-Non, je connais l'autre homme, mais je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

-Je ne l'aime pas non plus ! » déclara Rory avec force. Blaine rit, et Rory eut l'air content. « On rentre ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Non, j'ai quelque chose à faire d'abord. »

Blaine conduisit un peu et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Rory n'avait pas l'air de tout à fait comprendre. Il y avait beaucoup de gens devant le théâtre, mais Blaine les fit passer par l'entrée des artistes. Il évita cependant d'aller voir Kurt avant la représentation. Tout devait être fait pour que Rory découvre son père sur scène. Ils allèrent s'installer tous les deux dans la salle.

Rory avait le droit à un rehausseur de siège, pour bien voir la scène. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder derrière lui les gens entrer et asseoir, ainsi qu'au plafond et un peu partout. Blaine essayait de ne pas sourire bêtement, mais c'était dur. C'était tellement mignon. A quel point pouvait-on être gaga d'un gosse ? Blaine était persuadé de mériter le prix du père le plus niais de la décennie.

Le spectacle commença. Rory s'assit correctement et fut attentif lors du lever de rideau. Blaine observa ses réactions plutôt que le spectacle, qu'il connaissait par cœur, même s'il ne se lassait jamais de voir Kurt en action. Rory avait le regard brillant et était fasciné. Mais le meilleur moment fut évidemment celui où Kurt apparu. Rory eut une inspiration stupéfaite et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Il entortilla ses pieds et retint un gémissement. Au bout d'un moment, il regarda Blaine et celui-ci lui sourit franchement.

« Alors, il n'est pas merveilleux ton papa ? » chuchota Blaine.

Rory hocha la tête fort, les yeux et les lèvres fermement clos. Il avait clairement envie de parler, voire de crier, mais il resta sage et reporta toute son attention sur la scène.

-oOo-

A la fin du spectacle, Rory ne tenait plus en place. Il voulait vite aller voir son papa mais Blaine le fit attendre encore un petit peu car ils durent retourner à la voiture. Dans le coffre, il avait apporté un bouquet de fleurs à offrir à son conjoint. De retour dans le théâtre, ils allèrent rejoindre Kurt dans sa loge. Quand Rory entra, il se jeta dans les bras de son père.

« C'était trop trop trop génial ! cria-t-il. Tu es le meilleur chanteur du monde ! »

Kurt sourit et le serra contre lui, ému. Blaine posa les fleurs sur la table et s'assit avec eux.

« C'était magnifique, comme d'habitude, dit-il.

-Mer... »

Kurt eut la voix effacée par des trémolos qui se formaient dans sa gorge. Il eut l'air faussement énervé contre lui-même de se laisser encore une fois submerger par ses émotions et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire. Kurt lui donna une tape sur le bras en lui lançant un regard courroucé.

-oOo-

Dans la voiture, Rory s'était endormi. Quand ils furent rentrés, Blaine le prit dans ses bras et le conduisit à sa chambre où il le déshabilla et le mit en pyjama, puis le coucha. Il lui fit un baiser sur le front, et Rory ouvrit à moitié les yeux.

« Daddy...

-Oui chéri, rendors-toi.

-Daddy... est-ce que je te verrai faire comme Papa ?

-Un jour, promis.

-Super, murmura Rory, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais devenir un chanteur comme vous quand je serai grand ?

-Bien sûr. »

-oOo-

Dans leur chambre, Kurt était en train de se démaquiller, et Blaine commença à se défaire de ses habits.

« Le petit veut devenir chanteur quand il sera grand », annonça-t-il.

Kurt se retourna énergiquement.

« Quand "il sera grand", répéta-t-il. Hum...

-Ce serait merveilleux, dit Blaine.

-Je suis bien d'accord. »

Après un petit moment de silence, Blaine s'écria :

« Je ne veux pas qu'il commence trop tôt ! »

Il se rendit compte que Kurt avait parlé en même temps que lui. Après quelques secondes, ils éclatèrent de rire. Blaine soupira de soulagement.

« Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser depuis que Rachel est passée.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama Kurt, visiblement soulagé de ne pas être le seul. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça, et je ne saurais pas quoi faire s'il se met en tête d'entrer dans le monde du spectacle bientôt. J'ai envie d'une vraie enfance pour lui.

-C'est pareil pour moi, confia Blaine. Mais honnêtement, je pense qu'il est heureux comme ça. On verra plus tard, mais pour le moment je crois qu'il admire juste très fort son papa – _ses papas_, corrigea Kurt – et ça lui suffit. Et de toutes façons, on peut toujours dire non. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on se fâche pour ça, mais c'est mieux comme ça.

-Absolument. Je suis tellement content qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde ! » Kurt avait l'air libéré d'un poids. « Contentons-nous de chanter, de lui apprendre le chant, la danse, la musique, ce qu'il veut, mais que ce soit privé. »

Blaine aussi se sentait mieux maintenant qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet. Il rêvait d'un avenir merveilleux pour son fils, dans quelque milieu que ce fût, mais il voulait qu'il sache dans quoi il s'aventurait en tout état de cause, donc beaucoup plus tard. Le plus tard possible. Même s'il savait que ce moment arriverait bien trop vite.


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Il se fait tard - chapitre 5  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Glee  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Klaine, Rory  
><strong>Genre :<strong> futur, sorte de AU (car Rory est enfant lorsque Kurt et Blaine sont adultes)  
><strong>Commentaires :<strong>c'est fait pour être du fluff complet ou presque, ça n'a pas de prétention autre que de me faire plaisir avec Klaine et Rory

Voilà enfin la suite ! Oui, pour ceux et celles qui pensaient que l'histoire était abandonnée, voilà votre réponse ;) Il se trouve qu'après le chapitre 4, j'ai commencé mon nouveau boulot, et donc cela a entraîné un emménagement et un nouveau rythme auquel j'ai dû m'adapter, tout ça. Donc je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire avant maintenant. En tous les cas, merci encore pour vos messages et encouragements 3 J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours cette histoire dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>C'était une journée très chargée pour Kurt. Il devait aller à une séance photo le matin et il avait deux représentations de prévues. Rien d'anormal, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Blaine avait dû le convaincre que non, il ne pouvait pas rater cette journée de travail, que ça ne lui ressemblait pas et que oui, il resterait au chevet de Rory, promis, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire, le médecin allait arriver, ça ne pouvait pas être bien grave.<p>

Kurt parti, Blaine retourna près de leur fils. Le petit avait une fièvre terrible, il avait froid et toussait. Ce n'était sans doute rien de sérieux, mais Blaine était mort d'inquiétude, quoi qu'il eût pu dire à son conjoint. C'était dur de voir son enfant si faible. Le médecin arriva peu après et il examina le petit garçon avant d'énoncer un diagnostic : grippe. Il établit un traitement, et donna des conseils au papa avant de s'en aller. Blaine envoya aussitôt un texto à Kurt qui répondit dans les secondes qui suivirent : _"Mon pauvre poussin ! Prends bien soin de lui, Daddy ! Je rentre à midi !" _Blaine aurait parié que Kurt n'avait pas décroché ses yeux de son téléphone, dans l'attente de nouvelles. Il faillit dire à Kurt que c'était insensé de rentrer, qu'il aurait à peine le temps de manger, mais il fallait qu'ils aillent à la pharmacie, aussi décida-t-il de le laisser faire. Kurt aurait de toute façon répliqué qu'il préférait sauter le déjeuner.

Blaine était resté avec Rory jusqu'à ce que le docteur fût parti, mais comme le petit était très fatigué, il l'avait laissé dormir. Il lui avait rajouté une couverture, parce qu'il tremblait beaucoup et lui avait fait boire un verre d'eau avant de partir s'asseoir dans le canapé. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à une situation pareille. Il s'était déjà occupé de quelqu'un de malade, comme Kurt, mais un enfant, c'était différent. Ça faisait peur, ça rendait vulnérable. Comment avaient fait ses parents, quand son frère et lui étaient malades ? Il se rappela que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui râper une pomme. C'était bon et frais, et ça passait bien, même quand il n'avait pas d'appétit. Comme c'était le cas de Rory, il alla lui en préparer. Le petit n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner, et ce n'était pas bon. Il lui apporta le bol de purée de fruit et Rory accepta de le manger.

« Ça te re-sucrera un peu », lança Blaine.

C'était quelque chose que sa mère disait tout le temps quand il était malade et qu'il ne pouvait pas manger. Quand Rory eut fini de manger, il se rendormit presque aussitôt. Blaine resta un peu près de lui, en caressant ses cheveux mouillés de sueur et en fredonnant « Beautiful Boy ». Rory leur réclamait régulièrement cette chanson, depuis qu'ils lui avaient chantée la première fois. Quand il était petit, Blaine aimait lui aussi s'endormir avec de la musique, surtout quand il était malade. Sa mère, pas très mélomane, lui avait acheté une petite chaîne hi-fi et des albums, conseillés par son frère.

D'ailleurs, cela lui faisait penser que sa famille devait encore rencontrer Rory. Ses parents n'avaient pas pu se libérer, mais ils s'étaient promis de se voir sous peu. Quant à Cooper, il était en Australie pour son travail, donc ça n'était pas non plus pour tout de suite. Mais ils leurs avaient tous trois envoyé une carte de félicitations. Les parents de Blaine, son père en particulier, n'étaient pas enchantés par la sexualité de leur fils, mais avec le temps, ils avaient fini par plus ou moins l'accepter. Ils aimaient bien Kurt et savaient que c'était sérieux entre eux, ce qui avait un peu brisé les idées reçues qu'ils avaient et les avait rassurés. En revanche, quand ils avaient su pour Rory, ils avaient été très contents. Ils auraient sans doute préféré un petit-fils naturel, Blaine en était à peu près sûr, mais quand il leur avait raconté cette rencontre magique, il avait cru entendre une certaine émotion à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Kurt rentra peu avant midi.

« Comment va-t-il ?

-Pas de changement, répondit Blaine. Il a réussi à manger un bol de fruit râpé, mais il tremble toujours, et la fièvre n'a pas baissée. Il faut que je fonce à la pharmacie.

-J'y vais ! s'écria Kurt. J'ai laissé la voiture en marche exprès.

-Ça ne va pas, non ? répliqua Blaine. Tu ne vas pas faire des allers retours toute la journée. Déjà que tu as pris la peine de rentrer… J'y vais. Toi, tu manges les sandwiches que je t'ai préparés. »

Kurt sourit et acquiesça. Blaine l'embrassa avant de se précipiter dehors pour aller chercher les médicaments du petit. A la pharmacie, en faisant la queue, il envoya un message à Kurt.

"_Mange._

_-… Comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas encore mangé ?_

_-J'ai vraiment besoin de répondre à ça ?_

_-Non. C'est très bon, merci."_

En rentrant, Blaine vit avec satisfaction l'assiette vide de Kurt, et le trouva sans surprise dans la chambre de Rory. Il lui passait un gant de toilette humide sur le visage. Blaine réveilla doucement le malade.

« Désolé de te réveiller, chéri, mais tu dois prendre tes médicaments. Ça va ? »

Rory gémit et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles. En même temps, la question était stupide. Blaine lui fit prendre ses cachets et comprimés effervescents, qui firent grimacer le petit garçon.

« C'est pas bon… se plaignit-il.

-Je sais, mais tu dois tout prendre si tu veux guérir. »

Rory obtempéra de mauvaise grâce, mais il finit tout ce qu'il avait à prendre. Kurt regarda sa montre et pesta.

« Il faut que j'y aille.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Blaine d'un ton rassurant. Ça va aller, avec les médocs, et tout.

-Oui… Je rentrerai un peu tard alors je risque de ne plus te voir avant demain, dit Kurt à Rory. Repose-toi bien.

-Oui Papa, bonne chance pour le spectacle », parvint à murmurer le petit garçon.

Kurt embrassa ses deux hommes et partit à toute allure. Il avait l'air moins inquiet, et heureusement : il n'aurait pas fallu que ça l'empêche de se concentrer pendant les représentations. Après tout, se dit Blaine, ils étaient un peu bêtas. Les enfants tombent malades, et le leur ne ferait pas exception, il fallait s'y préparer. Mais voilà, ils avaient eu droit à leur première frayeur médicale. Tous leurs proches y étaient passés. Et ils auraient sans doute peur à chaque fois, au moins un peu.

Comme le lui prouva Kurt en lui envoyant des messages tout au long de la pause qu'il avait entre ses deux représentations.

~oOo~

Quelques temps plus tard, Kurt finit de jouer dans _Mamma Mia_. Il avait l'émission dans laquelle on lui avait proposé de passer, mais ça ne durait jamais très longtemps, et il y allait quand on avait besoin de lui. C'était un talk-show en direct dans lequel il faisait des apparitions humoristiques qui concernaient surtout le monde musical et la mode. Les sketchs et jeux auxquels on le faisait participer étaient très sympathiques, et Kurt en retirait beaucoup de satisfaction, surtout quand Rory les vit et qu'il en devint fan. Il ne comprenait pas toujours toutes les blagues, mais ça le faisait rire, et voir son père faire l'idiot à la télé, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les producteurs proposèrent à Kurt de faire participer Rory à une ou deux émissions. Il aurait un tout petit rôle, mais ce serait amusant, et le public apprécierait énormément de voir père et fils à l'écran. Ce serait très drôle et adorable, et Kurt était fortement tenté. Après tout, si c'était un petit rôle, ça pouvait être une bonne idée. Ça ferait sans doute plaisir à Rory de jouer dans son programme préféré, et ça serait une expérience formidable pour lui. Il était encore très jeune, mais les tournages seraient rapides, et puis Kurt serait prêt de lui. Il veillerait ainsi sur lui à tout moment.

C'est pourquoi il ne comprit pas que Blaine se mît en colère.

« Je croyais qu'on était "sur la même longueur d'onde", dit-il avec humeur, lorsque Kurt rentra pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. On avait décidé de le laisser grandir hors de ce milieu.

-Oui mais ce n'est qu'un tout petit rôle... expliqua Kurt.

-C'est comme ça que ça commence.

-On peut arrêter tout ça juste après.

-Mais il ne sera plus tranquille ! dit Blaine, les sourcils froncés. On a eu une discussion là-dessus, et tu étais le plus farouche à ce sujet, alors pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Tu m'as parlé en long, en large et en travers des enfants stars et du mal que ça engendrait.

-Là, ça n'aura rien à voir : déjà, je serai avec lui, tenta de répliquer Kurt, qui songeait pourtant que Blaine avait tout à fait raison mais qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement. Et il adore cette émission !

-Il adore cette émission, acquiesça Blaine. C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut éviter de la lui gâcher.

-Je te demande pardon ? » Kurt marqua une pause, piqué. « Tu crois que travailler avec moi va lui gâcher le programme ?

-Absolument pas, répondit Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel. Il adore regarder l'émission, alors s'il sait ce qui va s'y passer, ça n'a plus rien d'une surprise. Il attend avec impatience chacun de tes passages, et il boude quand tu n'es pas dans l'émission du soir. C'est parce que _tu y es_ que c'est son émission préférée. C'est le fait de te voir qui rend les sketchs merveilleux. Je suis sûr qu'y participer lui ferait plaisir, au début, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'intéresse. »

Vexé quelques secondes plus tôt, Kurt était maintenant ému. Il savait que Rory était fan de ses apparitions à l'écran, mais dit comme ça, ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet. De plus, il était bel et bien contre le fait que son fils entre trop tôt dans le monde du show business. C'était la perspective de partager un moment privilégié avec son fils au sein de son travail qui avait perturbé son jugement. En définitive, il préférait que Rory reste spectateur de ses saynètes.

Il prit les mains de Blaine et s'approcha de lui pour coller leurs deux fronts l'un à l'autre.

« Je suis désolé, tu as tout à fait raison, c'était idiot. Je me suis laissé emporter parce que je connais bien la prod' et ce sont des gens cool. Et surtout, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec lui. J'ai été très pris pendant mon dernier spectacle, alors je voulais qu'on se rattrape. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais, quelque part, je me suis peut-être senti un peu jaloux...

-Jaloux de quoi ? s'étonna Blaine.

-De toi, je suppose. Tu étais à la maison tout le temps, tu as pu profiter de lui un maximum. Je sais, c'est une réaction de gamin, continua précipitamment Kurt, un peu honteux. Mais je ne le réalise que maintenant... Tu m'en veux, dis ? »

Blaine se mit à rire.

« Evidemment que non, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Mais tu sais, quand tu passes à la télé, tes moments privilégiés, tu les as. Je n'existe plus quand il te regarde. »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, un sourire stupide commençant à s'y dessiner.

~oOo~

« Papa, c'est quoi un "pédé" ? »

Le café que Kurt était en train de boire lui repassa par le nez. Après avoir toussé et recraché ce qui restait coincé dans ses sinus, il essuya ses yeux larmoyants avec le mouchoir que Rory était allé chercher en courant. Puis, tout en épongeant la table de la cuisine d'un air absent, il chercha quoi dire.

« Où as-tu entendu ça ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Au parc », répondit le garçon sans plus de précision. Il faisait tourner un pied sur ses orteils, les mains croisés dans le dos, guettant la réaction de son père. L'air grave qu'avait pris Kurt devait être la cause de son attitude. Le jeune papa n'avait pas entendu de mots pareils depuis bien longtemps. Il n'était pas sûr d'être blessé par le mot en lui-même, car cela faisait un bail qu'il avait appris à passer outre les insultes homophobes, ou par le fait qu'il vînt de son fils. Evidemment, Rory n'était pas à blâmer, il ne connaissait pas la signification du mot p... – non, décidemment, Kurt ne pouvait se résoudre à l'employer – de ce terme. Il invita Rory à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu as sûrement dû voir beaucoup d'enfants, comme Eva-Melody ou Liam, avec leur papa et leur maman.

-Oui.

-Dans bien des cas, ça se passe comme ça. Un homme et une femme ont des enfants, et ils forment une famille. Et il y a des gens qui trouvent que c'est la seule famille qu'on puisse imaginer. Or, il existe toutes sortes de familles différentes. Des fois, il n'y a qu'un papa, des fois qu'une maman.

-Comme moi avec maman, avant.

-Oui... voilà, répondit Kurt qui eut un petit pincement au cœur en songeant à la pauvre Louise Flanagan. Des fois, il y a deux mamans, et comme nous, deux papas. Tu vois, Daddy et moi, nous nous aimons très fort. » Rory hôcha vivement la tête, intimement convaincu de la véracité des paroles de son père. Kurt sourit. « Mais comme je te l'ai dit, il y a des gens qui pensent qu'une famille comme la nôtre n'est pas normale. Ou plus exactement, plus que la famille, c'est le couple qu'ils ne trouvent pas normal. Pour ces personnes, deux hommes ne peuvent pas s'aimer.

-Mais vous, vous vous aimez pourtant !

-Oui, c'est vrai, continua Kurt. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Mais les gens ont souvent peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, et ils préfèrent alors s'en moquer. Le mot "pédé" désigne des hommes comme Daddy et moi d'une manière grossière. Et la plupart du temps qui se veut méchante. » Rory écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte d'une bêtise qu'il n'avait pas voulu commettre. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il se mit à demander pardon fébrilement. Kurt le prit précipitamment dans ses bras et posa sa joue sur les cheveux du garçon en s'écriant :

« Non non non non non, ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, mon cœur ! Tu ne savais pas, et je sais pertinemment que tu ne voulais pas nous faire de la peine. » Rory secoua la tête pour confirmer, tandis que Kurt le berçait doucement. « Et si tu entends ce genre de choses, fais comme si de rien n'était.

-Mais...

-Non, vraiment. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais je veux pas qu'on soit méchant avec toi et Daddy.

-Tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens de dire ce genre de choses. Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est bien, c'est sûr, et on peut essayer de faire changer les choses – et crois-moi, on y arrive – mais il y aura toujours des gens qui ne penseront pas comme toi. Mais pour l'instant, laisse faire. »

Rory renifla et fit la moue, pas satisfait de cette conclusion. Pour lui changer les idées, Kurt se leva et lança :

« Viens m'aider à faire des cookies ! »

Le petit garçon, qui semblait encore broyer du noir, hésita, et puis devant les encouragements enthousiastes de son père, se laissa gagner par sa bonne humeur. Il bondit du canapé pour rejoindre Kurt et le suivit dans la cuisine.

Blaine prit la nouvelle de la même manière que Kurt, à la différence qu'il s'étouffa un peu moins dans son café que son conjoint. Ayant juste porté la tasse à ses lèvres, il avala de travers sa gorgée et reposa le café avec des yeux ronds.

« Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça... dit-il, songeur.

-Moi non plus, répondit Kurt. Pourtant, c'est assez évident que ça risquait d'arriver.

-Oui mais, vu le milieu dans lequel on travaille, on a peu d'occasions de subir ce genre d'attaques. Pas étonnant qu'on n'y ait pas réfléchi...

-Je veux plus qu'il aille dans ce parc, déclara Kurt.

-Kurt...

-C'es mal fréquenté, on en a la preuve.

-On ne peut pas déduire ça comme ça, il est probable que le gosse qui lui a dit ça ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, argua Blaine. On entend ce genre de trucs partout, à la télé ou autre. » Kurt croisa les bras, sourcils froncés. « On ne s'est jamais laissé embêter par ces choses-là, on ne va pas commencer maintenant.

-Oui mais là, il s'agit de notre fils, ce n'est pas pareil. Ça l'a vraiment miné, cette histoire. Je pensais qu'il avait fini par oublier quand on s'est mis à faire de la pâtisserie, mais en se couchant ce soir, il m'a dit "Je sais que vous vous aimez pour de vrai, moi". Et, aussi adorable cela soit-il, dit Kurt qui essayait de réprimer un sourire – que Blaine, lui, affichait clairement – ça veut bien dire que ça le travaille.

-Mais comme tu le lui as dit toi-même, on ne peut pas empêcher les gens de parler. Je suis sûr que ça n'arrivera pas souvent.

-Sans doute... »

En effet, il fallait relativiser. Kurt savait bien qu'il s'emportait, mais il ne voulait pour rien au monde que Rory ne souffrît d'attaques à cause de la sexualité de ses parents. Pourtant, Blaine avait raison, ça n'arriverait pas souvent.

~oOo~

« Rory... je veux une explication. »

Il faisait beau, les enfants criaient en se courant après autour des toboggans et des balançoires, ils riaient à gorge déployée devant l'air attendri ou fatigué de leurs parents. Seuls deux enfants ne riaient pas. Charlie, caché derrière sa mère, le regard défiant mais humide des larmes qui venaient de couler, et Rory, raide comme un bâton, qui regardait par terre d'un air contrarié, sans piper mot.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as frappé ce petit garçon », répéta Blaine d'un ton autoritaire.

Comme Rory ne semblait pas prêt à desserrer les lèvres, Blaine soupira.

« Si tu ne veux pas dire pourquoi, soit, mais tu vas lui faire tes excuses.

-Non ! »

Scandalisé, Rory avait enfin décidé d'ouvrir la bouche. Il avait l'air de vouloir partir en courant plutôt que d'avoir à demander pardon. Blaine regarda la mère de Charlie d'un air désolé.

« Je suis navré, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle, compréhensive. Les garçons se battent, c'est leur nature. Vous savez j'ai trois fils, et ce ne sont pas les derniers pour se bagarrer. Ils ont dû se brouiller pour un jeu ou une petite chose comme ça.

-Oui mais ça mérite malgré tout des... commença Blaine.

-Non ! » hurla Rory. Il se mit à taper du pied et, les larmes aux yeux, dit : « C'était pas un jeu ! C'était pas un jeu ! Mes papas, c'est pas des pédés et ils sont pas dégoûtants ! Ils s'aiment ! On dit pas des choses méchantes sur eux ! »

La mère de Charlie s'écarta de son fils pour le regarder les yeux écarquillés, et comme on vit sur le visage du garçon l'air d'un voleur pris la main dans le sac, elle lui saisit le bras violemment.

« Charlie ! gronda-t-elle. Tu as dit ça ? »

Comme Charlie rétractait son cou dans ses épaules comme pour disparaître sans rien dire, elle poussa un soupir à la fois irrité et embarrassé. Elle se tourna vers Blaine, l'air contrit.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Je vous assure que je ne lui apprendrais jamais des choses pareilles, je ne sais pas d'où ça lui vient.

-Je vous crois, répondit Blaine. Maintenant, Rory, fais tes excuses à Charlie.

-Mais... !

-_Rien_ ne justifie la violence, Rory. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'as pas le droit de taper tes petits camarades. »

Il poussa doucement Rory dans le dos pour qu'il s'approchât de Charlie et bien que réticent, le garçon déclara :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir tapé. »

La mère de Charlie jeta à son fils un regard entendu et le petit garçon imita Rory.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dit des choses méchantes.

-Fais aussi des excuses à M. Anderson. » Charlie devint rouge comme une tomate et il bégaya des excuses à Blaine, tout honteux qu'il était.

Il ne pensait sûrement pas ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait dû l'entendre quelque part, et Blaine était bien en peine à croire que cela pût venir de chez lui. Sa mère était une femme charmante qui savait très bien quelle était leur sexualité à Kurt et lui et qui n'avait jamais montré la moindre animosité ou hypocrisie à leur égard. Et Charlie n'avait même probablement pas idée du sens exact de ses paroles, ni des conséquences qu'elles pouvaient avoir. Maintenant, en revanche, il était clair qu'il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de dire de telles choses. Surtout que Mme Calico promit de le punir fermement.

Sur le chemin du retour, Rory avait l'air morose. Etait-il vexé d'avoir dû s'excuser, embêté par les paroles de Charlie, ou était-il sous le choc de découvrir que ce que Kurt lui avait dit était vrai ? Les gens n'étaient pas tous prêts à accepter les familles comme la leur. Kurt allait hurler en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Blaine entendait déjà les « Je le savais ! » enragés.

« Ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière fois que tu entendras ce genre de choses », prévint Blaine. Rory leva un regard triste vers lui. « Mais je voudrais que ce soit la dernière fois que tu te battes pour ça. » Le petit garçon se renfrogna. « Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, et ça ne changera rien. Ton père et moi, on s'est fait bousculer pas mal de fois parce que les gens ne nous acceptaient pas, et ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours. Mais on a su rester forts, et aujourd'hui, on est entourés de gens qui nous aiment pour ce que nous sommes. Comme nos familles, nos amis, toi. » Une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de Rory. « Je suis touché que tu aies voulu nous défendre, tu sais. Mais comme je te le dis, ton amour nous suffit. »

Blaine tendit sa main vers son fils, qui la prit et la serra fort.

« Je voulais juste qu'on ne dise pas du mal de vous.

-Je sais. Mas ça ne me touche pas, alors ne te laisse pas toucher par des paroles comme celles-ci non plus.

-D'accord... »

Ça allait peut-être être plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais il fallait essayer.

De retour à la maison, alors que Rory était allé se reposer dans sa chambre, Blaine raconta l'histoire à Kurt, qui resta étrangement calme. Il inspira profondément, puis expira lentement.

« Tu as tout dit. Je ne pense pas avoir à rajouter quoi que ce soit. Si ce n'est que Rory est le plus merveilleux des enfants, et je m'en vais de ce pas le lui dire. »


End file.
